Goodbye to You
by Jadedea
Summary: Robin&Starfire. Chaps 1-11!IT'S FINISHED! 4 Titans are dead. And Starfire is the only one who survives and is left pregnant! It's 3 years later. Now a person or should I say persons come to change her new life. ALL FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Description: With the other 4 Titans dead Starfire is left all alone. And she's pregnant!! Now 3 three years later Starfire is raising her daughter as a single parent but someone or should someone's will come to change her new life.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

Chap 1: Goodbye My Love

The pain was intense and there was blood everywhere. They had fought their final battle with Slade and they had won. Raven lay next to her with bullet holes all over her chest. Next to Raven was Beastboy under a pile of bricks. Across from him was Cyborg with a bullet hole in the middle of his head. Robin was next to her with a pole through his gut. Out of all five Titans she was the only one alive. Starfire screamed as she pulled put the huge chunk of wood that was in her side. Sirens could be heard coming down the street.

There was a gasp from next to her. Robin. " Starfire." he whispered weakly.

" Robin I am coming." She said as she pulled herself painfully towards him. She got to his side and put her hand on his cheek. She was now shaking violently.

" Star….," Robin smiled, " I love you."

" Robin we will get out of here and everything will be ok, yes?" Starfire asked.

" No Star it won't be ok. Our friends are dead and I'm dying."

" NO!" She screamed and tears started rolling down her cheek.

" Star can you do me a favor?" a weak Robin asked.

" Anything."

" Take off my mask."

She did as she was told and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. " They are beautiful."

" You've got to be brave Star. No matter what I'll always love you."

" I love you Robin." Starfire whispered as she kissed him for the last time. Robin's eyes closed and a smile was on his face.

" Robin, Robin, please Robin!" Starfire screamed as she shook him. " Oh God no!!!" She felt herself slowly lose sight. She passed out Robin's hand in hers.

The room was fuzzy. Then it came into view. Someone familiar stood next to her. It was Bruce. Bruce Wayne, aka "Batman" was Robin's old mentor. The sounds of machines filled her room.

" Starfire." Bruce said gently.

" Where is Robin? The others?"

Bruce's head turned down as tears slipped down his face. " They didn't survive the battle, Starfire. You've been in a coma for 3 weeks. I'm sorry."

Starfire memories flooded back to her. She let out a sob and started to cry.

" Please Starfire. You can't stress yourself. You're too weak. They'll we time to cry later."

Before Starfire could say something the doctor walked through the door. " Ah, Starfire you're awake. Everything looks fine. You went through something terrible we almost lost you for a second. And now for the other news. We were able to save the baby and everything looks ok with it, just nice and normal readings."

" What baby?" Starfire asked confused.

" Starfire, you're three weeks pregnant. You didn't know?"

Starfire just sat there in shock._ She was pregnant with Robin's baby!_

There's Chap 1. Please review if you like it. No flames my little heart can't take it. Don't worry I'll get back to my other story Once More soon. Peace out!


	2. From Now On

Here is Chap 2 hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do love Apple Cider and mustard!!!!

Chap 2: From Now On

Rain fell making the ground they walked on muddy and wet. Starfire and Bruce stood under an umbrella which Alfred held. It had been 2 weeks since she had woken up in the hospital to the horrifying realization that her friends were dead. Robin her love was dead. And she was pregnant. Silent tears ran quickly down her face as one by one her friends coffins where lowered into the ground. Finally the funeral service was over. And Alfred went to fetch the car.

" Starfire," Bruce said as her placed a hand on her shoulder, " it's starting to rain harder now if you stay out here much longer you'll catch a cold."

" Please may I have 2 more minutes ."

" Yes. I'll be waiting in the car." Then he walked away.

She stood there staring. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tears flowed down her face more now than ever. She put a hand on her now slightly plump one month pregnant stomach. Then she remembered what had happened 3 weeks ago.

:Flashback:

The Titans has returned from a fight with Slade in which they had been defeated. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy talked for a bit then went off to their rooms to sleep. Robin had been in his room for a while now , when they first had gotten back he had stalked off into it and lock himself in. Starfire walked down the hallway to his room. When she reached the room labeled **Robin**. She knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" a voice said from within.

" It is I Starfire." she said innocently.

The door opened to reveal a frustrated looking Robin.

Starfire stepped in and asked, " Friend Robin I wish to know if you were injured in any way during our battle with Slade."

His face softened and said, " I'm ok Star just a few scrapes."

Her concern for Robin's safety put aside Star was now staring at a box like thing that sat on a desk. " May I inquire what that box is for."

Robin laughed, " It's a computer Star."

" Umm… I have heard of these Com-Computers but I have not seen one of such a size." She started walking over to it and before Robin could object she was pushing buttons.

" Star wait!" Robin said in a frantic way.

" Oh! I am sorry Robin I did not know I was hurting the computer." Starfire said looking embarrassed and sad. " I am sorry Mr. Computer."

"Oh, Starfire you didn't hurt it. And you don't have to apologize it's not real."

"Oh, in that case… Will you show me how to use such a device?" She asked shyly, her eyes going big.

" Sure." Robin said as he stood behind her. " Now go to Word Processor . Click in the white and type, using the little letter buttons, a sentence."

She did as she was told and typed **I love mustard.** " Glorious!" Robin smiled. " It is now your turn Robin." Robin typed **The cow goes moo.** Starfire laughed and he felt breath on his neck, it made him feel a warm numb. Then he realized he was _really_ close to Star so close their cheeks touched but none of them pulled back. Starfire then whispered, " It is my turn." She then typed **I wish to kiss you Robin.** And then before he knew it she had turned and now both of their noses touched. Slowly they went in for a kiss. Their kiss deepened. He moved his mouth hungrily over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. He pulled her in closer. She ran her fingers through his hair. His hands moved upwards and he started to un-zip her shirt. She reached down and pulled off his bedtime t-shirt. "I love you Star." "I love you Robin" .Then they fell in his bed and stayed there all night.

:End Flashback:

Starfire was pulled out of her memory by a kick from her stomach. She smiled. She had someone she now had to think and care for.

" Good-bye." she whispered and then walked towards the car.

**8 Months Later…..**

Starfire lay on the bed in the huge mansion. She had been there now for 8 months under Bruce's care and he had become like a father to her. And now was about to become a new grandfather.

" Push. Push Starfire push!!!!!!!" Bruce yelled. Starfire had gone into labor about 9 hours ago and now it was time for the child to come.

" We're almost there Starfire. Just one more!" the doctor yelled. Starfire let out a scream then there was silence and then a cry.

" It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed. He wiped her clean and handed her to Starfire.

" Good girl Starfire. What are you going to call her?" Bruce asked. Starfire hadn't thought about that. Then as if almost on cue the baby girl opened her eyes. They were jade green just like her mothers. And she had black fuzzes on her head where hair would sometime grow.

Starfire smiled, " I think I will call her Jade."

"That's a beautiful name ma'am." Alfred said.

" Oh. Alfred we need a camera!" Bruce yelled as he took Alfred downstairs to get it leaving woman and child alone.

" You are so beautiful, my little one. Just like your father." Starfire said as she took Jade's

little finger into the palm of her hand. " I do believe you are the light that will help me through this dark time. A miracle given to me in a time of death and sadness. From now on I will be your mother and I will never go away. I will be a superhero no longer. I love you Jade." And for a second Starfire thought she saw the baby smile her but before she had time to give it anymore thought Bruce and Alfred came in with the camera.

Robin looked at Starfire one last time. And then he felt himself leaving his body. He was now in an all white room and there stood Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg.

" Robin we have been waiting for you." a man in a white robe said.

" Where am I?" Robin asked.

" Heaven of course." The man answered.

" Ok." Robin said. "What about Star?"

" She is not dead why would she be here?"

Robin sighed. She was safe.

The man in the robe started speaking again , " Now that you are all here. I have to explain. You will be returning to Earth in a few moments as a reward for your sacrifices. You will be back in the warehouse. You will see yourselves die and then time will fast forward. When it is done you will be the present…… three years from when you died."

" What? When? How?" Cyborg asked.

" Time here is faster. A minute here is a year down there. And you've been here for three minutes. Now it is time for you to go. Goodbye and Godspeed Titans." Then they were back in the warehouse and like the man in the robe said they saw themselves die.. Sadly. But what hurt most of all is after Robin died.

Her screams made them all cry , "Robin, Robin please. Oh, God no!" Then she passed out and the doctors arrived.

" This one is alive!." One yelled.

" We have to get her to the hospital…now!!!!!" an other yelled. Then they rushed her off. Time moved faster and everything was blurry. Then it stopped. The room was now empty and full of cobwebs.

" We're back." Raven said as they all stood there.

Well that's chap.2 please no flames. And if you like it then review! Peace out!!


	3. My Future

Hey everyone it's chap 3. Hope y'all like it. And thanks for all the great reviews I appreciate them all! Here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do love SUGAR COOKIES!!!!!!

Chap 3: My Future

"Where back." Raven said as they all stood there. They noticed though they were taller. They were older!

" Yeah, guess we are. Boy what just happened back there was freaky." Cyborg said.

" I totally agree. Cool I'm taller!" Beastboy said.

" But what are we back to?" Robin asked.

" There's only one way to find out. We go outside of here and see." Raven said as she made a step to the warehouse door. The others followed.

" So where to?" Beastboy asked. They were now on the bridge.

" Titans Tower I suppose." Robin answered.

" Dude I don't think that's happening." Cyborg said as he pointed to the island where the tower was. It was now just a blank island. The tower had been torn down.

" No way!!!!" Beastboy yelled.

" What happened?" Raven asked to no one particular.

" Not from around here are you. Don't you know? ." A homeless man who had been walking past them said. They turned to him.

" No, what happened?" Robin asked.

" Well bout' three years ago the Teen Titans, protectors of this city, went to a final battle with Slade, their arch enemy. They defeated him, but in a way they also were defeated. Four of them died in that battle-they did. One survived. Um… what was her name?"

" Was it Starfire?" Robin asked in an anxious way.

" That's it! But she was injured good though. There was even a rumor going around in the newspapers that the doctors lost her for a second, but in the end they did in fact save her. No one knows really what happened to her after that, but it is known for sure she left Jump City. Don't blame the girl, though. Who would? She lost all of her friends in that battle and she was the only one who survived after seeing all of them die. Pretty traumatic stuff especially for a girl of 16. Anyways soon after that the tower was torn down, just hurt too many people to see it suppose."

" Oh, man." Cyborg whispered.

" Thank-you." Raven said.

" Welcome, Miss. Y' all look familiar. Have I seen you before?" the man asked.

" Don't think so." Beastboy replied.

"Hmm...nah forget it. Bye now hope y'all have a nice day." then he left.

" Poor Starfire." Cyborg said what they all were thinking.

" Well were to now?" Raven asked.

" Gotham. I need to see an old friend." Robin said determination in his voice.

Phones rang though out the Gotham Gazette. Kori Anderson made her way to her bosses, Mr. Nelson, office . Kori, or Starfire had lived with Bruce for a year before she set out on her own. She changed her name to Kori Anderson and Jade's to Jade Grayson. Grayson had been Robins last name. Soon after she got hired here and moved her way up to a reporter on current events. She reached the office, opened the door, and stepped in.

" Anderson you're here. Sit down." he ordered pointing to a chair. Mr. Nelson was a small plump man, who had short patience. Although he was small, many were afraid of him. This included Kori.

She took a deep breath and sat down. That day she had been wearing blue jeans that covered her black high heels up to the point, with a red shirt, and a black business jacket. Her hair was now swirled with long, wide beautiful red curls. She did look very professional and very beautiful. " Hello, Mr. Nelson. I hope you've been having a good day." Her voice had changed in the past three years it was now deeper and she spoke like she had been living on Earth all her life.

" Cut the sucking up crap Anderson. Let's get to the point of why I called you here. Have you gotten the interview with the head of Parson Labs?" Mr. Nelson said in his usual impatient and frustrated way.

" Yes sir." She replied quickly.

" Good. What was his statement?" Mr. Nelson asked taking out a cigar and lighting it.

" Well he gave me the same old, same old. Says his factory has not caused environmental problems in anyway and the people who are sewing him for their " long term illnesses" are just lairs looking for attention and money."

" Ah, that Mr. Myers. Boy I do love how he packs that bullshit in there so professionally. You did a good job Anderson. But I still have one more thing for you to do. You've got to get the other side of the story. Just two interviews with residents that are sewing the factory to do it. Always good to show both sides of the story. I need it by next week." Kori had to admit that for the kind-of mean man that he was, he was fair and just.

" I'll get right on that." Kori said as she stood.

" Oh and Anderson."

" Yes, sir?"

" Tell that sweet little girl of yours that I said hello."

" I will sir."

" Good. Now get out." She nodded and walked up the door. She remembered the one time she had taken Jade to work with her about a year ago and how Mr. Nelson had met her and took her back to her mother after she had gotten lost. He had liked the little two year old. He said she was as smart as a knife. She smiled herself. Then Charles, a co-worker stepped out from a cubicle.

" Good afternoon Kori." He said as her smiled at her.

She just kept walking as she said, " Hey Charles." He kept pace with her. _Oh, crap_ she thought _not this again!!!_

" So Kori what are you doing Saturday night?" he asked smoothly.

" Staying home with Jade." she said bluntly. _Please don't ask me out again!_

" Oh, so would you like to go see a movie. Jade can come to." He said still smiling.

_Wow. Got to admit this time he's really desperate. " Sorry Charles, can't. It's a mother daughter day. Plus she wouldn't be able to sit through a movie. I'm sorry." _

" It's fine. Well see ya." He said with a look of disappointment on his face then walked away.

" I can't believe he is still trying to ask you out." Said Jason, an other co-worker, and friend of hers. He was tall and handsome African American, whom dated many woman. He walked at her side and got into the elevator with her. " You've been working here two years. And every two months he asks you out. And every time you say no and say a lame bullshit excuse for not going out with him."

She gave a look of frustration and said, " It's not bullshit. It's the truth."

" So you couldn't just leave Jade alone for 2 hours at the most, out of the entire weekend, to go out on a date with a guy that totally digs you." He said with one brow up.

" That's not it."

" You've got to stop hiding behind Jade, girl."

" I'm not hiding!"

" Ok, so if you're not hiding then who is it?" Jason asked.

" Who is who?"

" The guy. The guy that seems like you can't get over. Who is it? Is he Jade's father?"

" Well Jason while I would love to answer all of your questions that pry into my life. I just can't." Kori said sarcastically.

" What? Why not?"

" Because where I'm going you can't follow." She smiled.

" Wait! Where are you going?" He laughed as she pointed to the sign on the door as she walked in. **Ladies Room**. After the door closed he smiled and whispered to himself , " Someday Kori someone will catch up to you."

Kori let out a sigh of relief as s the door closed behind her. _How can I answer his questions , when I can't answer them myself._ She was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

" Hello, Kori Anderson speaking."

" Hello, Ms. Anderson. I'm Mrs. Smith, Jade's preschool teacher. We have had a problem."

" What happened!? Is Jade ok?" Kori asked frantically.

" Oh, I didn't mean to worry you Ms. Anderson. Jade's fine, but sadly Suzie Parker isn't."

" What?" a confused Kori asked.

" You'd better get down here."

" I'll be there soon."

" Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Kori rushed to her car and got in. _Oh, Jade what have you done now!_

" She beat up Suzie Parker!" Kori exclaimed as she sat in the principals office. This had been the second time this year that Kori had been in this office because of Jade's fighting. _Why does she have to be so much like her father!_ Kori thought.

" Yes apparently they had been out at recess and a fight started between the two." Mrs. Smith nodded towards the little girl sitting in the corner. Kori looked at her three about to go on four year old daughter with a scornful look. Jade had black hair, just like her father, with red natural highlights through out it and she had jade green eyes. The little girl put her head down. And Kori looked back at Mrs. Smith .

" Do you know how the fight started?"

" Well, Suzie said that Jade had just started beating her up. But then again Suzie probably did say something to Jade. We've asked Jade what happened but she won't answer. I'm afraid that this school will have to suspend Jade until further notice."

" But, you just said yourself Mrs. Smith that Suzie probably said something to Jade. Please don't suspend her." Kori begged.

" It doesn't matter. We don't tolerate fighting at this institution. Now we've have only suspended Jade. If this happens again Ms. Anderson we'll expel her." Mrs. Smith warned.

" I understand," Kori said as she stood as shook Mrs. Smith's hand , " Come Jade we're going home." Jade got of her wooden chair and followed her mother out the door.

They were in the car and Kori was giving a stern talk to Jade, "Jade Raven Grayson! I can't believe you! It's the second time this year I've had to come there for your fighting. You know better than this! I've told you before and we've talked about this. Your different than other girls. You can't use your powers. It's dangerous someone could get hurt. Now your suspended. What am I going to do Jade? Huh? I'm going to have heir a sitter and pay even more money. Now you're suspended for a week and in this time you'll learn how to control your anger." Jade still sat silent, looking out the window.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Kori asked, " So what happened."

" Nothing." The little girl muttered.

" Tell me." Kori's voice softened.

" She said something mean to me about daddy."

" What did Suzie say?"

" We made fathers day presents for our daddy's in my class. And at recess I was showing my picture to Mary and Megan then Suzie came up.." she trailed off and tears ran down her face , " She said that I was dumb for making it because my daddy's dead and I shouldn't be allowed to make a picture. I tried not to mommy! I tried! But she kept on making fun of me and saying mean things."

Kori pulled over the car. She turned off the engine and tilted her head back, rubbing her forehead.

" I'm sorry mommy." Jade cried. " I'm sorry."

Then Kori stepped out of the car and walked out to Jade's side and opened the door. Then she told her to come out.

Jade stepped out as she was told. Kori bent down so their eyes would meet and put her hands on Jade's shoulders, " What Suzie Parker did was mean. No it was cruel and inexcusable. What she said wasn't true, Jade. You do deserve to make one, because even though he isn't here now ,he is still your daddy. And he loves you very much. You'll get people in your life ,Jade, that will say things like that. And you'll get very mad, but no matter what don't listen to what they say because they are the dumb ones. Do you understand?"

Jade nodded, " I love you mommy."

" I love you too sweetheart." They hugged each other and got back into the car and drove their apartment.

Rain started to fall as the taxi pulled up to the mansion. The Titans stepped out and paid the driver.

They walked to the door and Robin knocked. It opened and there stood Bruce.  
" Oh, my God! Robin?" Bruce said shocked.

" We need your help, Bruce." Bruce nodded and let them in closing the door behind them.

Kori sat on the living room couch drinking coffee and watching TV. She had tucked in Jade a hour ago and now she just sat like she did every night. She looked around the room and found Jade's backpack. She picked it up and dug through it.

Then she found a big red paper. She unfolded it. On it was coloring. And three people stood her, Jade, and Robin. Jade knew what her father looked liked from pictures that had been showed to her. They were standing on a rainbow holding hands. Under them there were words in a paragraph they had to write saying:

This is my family. I love my daddy whole bunches. And if I were granted on wish it would be that he could be back here so that mommy wouldn't be sad anymore and so I could have my daddy back.

To: Daddy

From: Jade Grayson, Mrs. Smith's class

Kori started to cry at these words. And she went to her closet and pulled out a box. Over these years Jade had painted and drawn pictures for her daddy. She gave them to her mother so she could put them by his grave. But Kori never had, instead she kept them in a box for memories, so later in life Jade could look back on what she had done.

She had just come back out into the kitchen when the phone rang.

" Hello Anderson residence."

" Hello, Kori." Bruce's voice said from over the other line.

" Hey, Bruce. Jade is really excited about next weekend. She loves to see her grandpa."

" Kori, something's happened." Bruce said he sounded as though he was in shock.

" What is it? Bruce what happened?" Kori said worriedly.

" They're here."

" Who?"

" The Titans. I don't know how, but they're here."

" Ha-ha very funny."

" I'm serious Kori they're here. I need you to come now."

" Oh, my God!" Kori whispered. " I'll be right there." Then she hung up. She called the babysitter to come over.

Rosa the babysitter got there within five minutes. " Why so late Kori? Were are you going?"

" To see some old friends." Kori said in shock still as she walked out the door. Kori got into her car and started to drive. _They're back, my friends are back. Robin is back._

Well that's Chap3. Boy that took me forever to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Please no flames. And If you liked it then review. Peace out!


	4. All These Changes

Hey everyone well here's chap 4! Thank-you for all of your great reviews! Ok here it is:

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do love Pie and lots of it!

Chapter 4: All These Changes

Kori drove on the freeway. She could hear the hum of her sliver Honda Civic. She moaned, there was an accident and traffic was going slow. All different kinds of thoughts littered her head. _What am I going to do when I get there? Are they going to be different? Will Robin still love me? Will he want to help raise Jade? Oh, my God! Jade. What about her? OH, crap!_ As she thought all this, a memory popped into her head. She smiled.

:Flashback: 2 years ago

It had been another long hard day at the office. Kori was typing rapidly on her computer trying to get a report done by the deadline. She had just finished typing it and had sent the final draft to Mr. Nelson when her cell phone rang.

" Hello Kori speaking."

" Um… hello Ms. Anderson. It's me Madison calling. I don't think I can baby-sit anymore!" A nervous and frantic teenage voice of Jade's 15 year-old babysitter said. " You have a very interesting one year old, she's very…different." In the background she heard Madison yelling, " Please baby get down from there!" and blasts going off in the background. "Could you please come home!"

" Yes, I'll be right there!" Then Kori hung up. She was in her car and driving there within seconds. She rushed into the apartment.

Madison pushed Jade into her arms and ran out, " Here's the demon child!"

Kori just stood with her mouth open. The apartment was totaled. Everything was either broken or on the floor. She looked down. One-year old baby Jade was in her arms and she popped a bubble from her mouth. And then did a little giggle.

Kori smiled. " My little one I'm so proud of you!" She hugged Jade tight. " If you're only your father were here to see this. We shall have a party!"

Kori rushed over to the phone and called Bruce, " Hello?" he said.

" Bruce! You must get over here now. Bring cake and a camera!"

" What happened?!" a worried Bruce said.

" Well let's just say Jade has come into her powers!!!! Come we will clean and celebrate."

" I'll be right there." a confused Bruce said and then hung up.

" Jade, I'm so happy!" Kori whispered as tears ran down her face and she kissed Jade on the head.

:End Flashback:

The gates opened and Kori drove through the circle driveway. She turned off the car and hopped out. She went up to the door and knocked. It opened and there stood Alfred. He held up a finger to his lips and motioned her to follow him. He lead her down and down. Then they reached the Bat Cave.

Bruce sat in a car at the end of a table. Kori was seated across from him.

" Ok, we need to talk." Bruce said.

" I know."

Robin sat up in his bed. After they had arrived they explained everything that happened to Bruce. He checked them out in the medical wing. Everything was fine. It was like everything hadn't happened.

" Bruce, we want to find Starfire." Robin said.

" I figured you would. But it will have to wait. You all have been through a lot tonight, you need rest." They all finally agreed and where shown were they would sleep by Alfred.

Now Robin got up and went to the window. He had seen headlights drive up, the car turned off and a figure stepped out. It was too dark to see but the figure went into the house. He walked out of his room to wake his friends. He knew that this had to be one of Bruce's late night secret meetings. He knocked on all of their doors and they all stepped out into the hallway.

" I think Bruce is meeting with someone. And I want to know who." Robin whispered quickly.

The others followed him downstairs. And Robin lead them into Bruce's office.

" Man, I don't think we should be in here." Cyborg whispered.

" I agree with him." Beastboy said.

" For the first time, they're both right. Robin, if Bruce wanted us to know who he is meeting with then he would've told us. There's a reason why secret meetings are called secret meetings."

" Yeah. Wait- Hey!" Beastboy exclaimed as he realized what Raven said. His mouth was covered by Robin.

" I want to know. He has been keeping something from us, I just know it. Now be quiet." Robin said with confidence. He sat down at the desk and turned around to face the wall. He typed some things into the computer behind him. The wall turned into a big screen.

" There's, cameras throughout the house. And there's one in the Bat Cave." he typed some more things and the Bat Cave appeared. Bruce sat in one chair and the other was occupied too.

" Dude." Beastboy whispered.

" It's-" Cyborg was interrupted.

" Starfire!" Raven finished. They all watched the screen not moving. Little did they know they were about to find out more than they bargained for.

Meanwhile in the Bat Cave…..

" All the tests say they're fine." Bruce said as he showed her the information he had gotten back on a huge screen in the Bat Cave.

" So…" whispered Kori , " They're back for good?"

" Yes."

" Did you tell them?"

" No, I thought I'd leave it up to you to decide whether or not they would be informed about Jade."

" Thanks."

Meanwhile in Bruce's office…..

"Tell us what?" Robin whispered to no in particular.

" Boy she's changed." Whispered Cyborg.

They had all noticed Starfires now deeper voice and the way she talked. She was wearing blue jeans that covered her black high heels up to the point, and a red v-neck shirt that showed just some cleavage. She had grown up into a beautiful woman and Robin still loved her very much.

Back to the Cave…..

" So, are you going to tell them?" Bruce asked.

" Oh God, Bruce what do I say?! Hey everyone guess what I have a daughter. Ah, that's right I got pregnant by Robin when I was 16, in fact it was the day before all of you died. And I had her and now she's three. Welcome back!"

" Kori I didn't--" Bruce was cut of.

" And what do hell I tell Jade? Huh? Hey sweetheart you know how I said daddy was in heaven? Well guess back he's back from the dead! So don't you even give me that " You have to tell them" bullshit 'cause I already know!" She was now standing her eyes pure green.

-

Back in the office…

They were all silent. What Starfire had said had taken them all by surprise. She had never yelled before. But, it wasn't that it was the news that they had just received : Starfire and Robin had a daughter!

Robin just sat staring at the screen. A tear rolled down his face. _Starfire! I didn't know. I should've known! Why did I have to die!_

" Robin are you okay?" Raven asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I have a daughter. I have a daughter and left Starfire all alone to raise her by herself. Oh, God this is all my fault."

"No man, it isn't you didn't know." Cyborg whispered. They all looked back up at the screen.

In the cave…………..

" Oh, Bruce I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened I just exploded."

" It's ok. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately and now this has happened." Bruce said in a sympathy way.

Kori started to cry and Bruce let her cry on his shoulder. " You're right. I hate all of this stress! Jade got suspended today."

" Fighting, again?" Bruce asked.

" Yeah," cried Kori, " This punk-ass kid came up to her and just started saying all these cruel things to her. Like , " Your daddy's dead, so you can't make him a fathers day present!" And she lost control of her powers and started to kick this kids ass! She's so much like her father. It's hard loving someone so much that reminds you everyday of someone you lost. You have no clue of how much I want to run home and tell her, her daddy is alive. She gets so left out of everything else a normal girl her age does with her father . I try to fill in both places but it doesn't work."

" You were young when you had her Kori. Having a child at 16 usually makes a lot of people think that you can't have and shouldn't have a child, but you have done such an amazing job with her. She always talks about you and how you're her hero when she's here and how much she wants to grow up and be just like you." Bruce said with a smile on his face. "You're doing just fine."

" So I'm not a bad mother?"

" No, you're the best."

" Thanks Bruce. I needed that." She gave her " father" a hug.

" Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

" Tell them for me. And I'll tell Jade."

" Of course. Better me tell them than you. Jade needs you to be there now more than ever Kori."

" And I need her." she wiped her eyes and stood up to leave. Bruce followed.

-

In the office…..

" Wow."

" Poor Star." Beastboy whispered. Then he saw Robin stand.

" They're coming back up here! Hide!" he yelled as he wiped the tears off his face. He turned everything off and ran to go hide in the closet with his friends. Then the hidden elevator doors opened.

" Do you want some tea?" Bruce asked Kori

" No, thanks anyways. I got to get back it's 12:00am and the babysitter is still at the apartment."

" Ok."

" See ya." she said as she walked towards the office doors but then she turned. "Bruce can you do me one more favor?"

" Anything."

" Don't tell them where I am. At least not until everything is figured out. I'm not a superhero anymore and I won't be. I'm a mother and my child needs me to be just that. Not Starfire." then she walked out.

Bruce looked down. The Titans had been listening to the end of their conversation. It kind of hurt to here her say not to tell them where she was. But they knew she was right, if they came barging in her house Jade wouldn't understand.

Robin was now feeling all kinds of feelings. Love, guilt, surprise, sadness, and anger. He couldn't just ignore this. He needed to confront Bruce about what they just heard. Before the others could stop him he had stepped out of the closet.

Bruce turned . First their was surprise in his face in seeing the 4 standing there. But then surprise turned to anger.

" Robin, how long have you been there?" He said with his teeth gritted.

" Long enough to know I have a daughter. I want to know how!" Robin demanded.

Bruce's face softened. He took them to the living room and sat them down.

" After the fight with Slade you four were dead. And I got a call saying that Starfire was in the hospital, but barley alive. I got there and they were able to save her. But then they informed me that her baby was fine also. Apparently they went in to operate and found she was pregnant. I waited three weeks for she was in a coma. And she had to be put under special watch because if anything were to happen to her while she was in a coma the baby could be lost instantly. In three weeks she woke up, but when the doctor said the baby was ok she didn't know what he was talking about. She hadn't known she was pregnant either. After she was released I took her here and put her under my care because she had no one else and teen pregnancy isn't easy. Then nine months passed and she had her and Robin's daughter, Jade Raven Grayson. She lived here for about 11 more months and then , with my help, changed her name and she moved into her own apartment to raise Jade on her own. Well not totally alone because when she needed help I told her I would give it. But she was stubborn and so far has done everything herself. She's no doubt a strong woman."

" That she is." said Cyborg.

"Jade's middle name is Raven. Is that after me?" Raven asked.

" Of course." Bruce replied. Raven blushed, she was flattered.

" And Grayson, my last name." Robin said.

" Correct."

" I have some pictures of her while she was pregnant and after she had Jade. And only one current one. Kori has the rest, she's making an album." He nodded and Alfred brought over some pictures.

One by one the Titans looked at them. The first was Starfire, when she was still a teenager of 16, sitting in a rocking chair smiling at the camera with both hands on a big 9 month pregnant stomach. The second was after she had given birth. She was sitting in a bed with a hospital gown on holding a small baby Jade in her arms. It was strange for the 16 year old Starfire they knew with a baby. Then there was one of baby Jade. In this picture you could see Jade's jade green eyes , black fuzzys, her pick soft new born skin and she was little winkled. She was beautiful and was reaching up towards the camera as though to take it. At this Raven said, "Oh how cute." The last one was current. It was a close up of Kori and Jade. Kori held her daughter and Jade wrapped her legs around her mothers waist. Their cheeks were pressed together and they were slightly pink from the coldness of the snow surrounding them. Kori's red hair and Jade black hair mixed perfectly. And their jade green eyes shimmered.

The Titans stared at the pictures. Robin leaned back from the rest of them and whispered to himself, " This is my family."

Well that's Chap4 please no flames and if you like it than review. Peace out! Just so you all know I had them come back for their sacrifices and I know other people have died and have sacrificed greatly and they don't come back.. But that's the way I had the story go, so tough cookies.


	5. We Meet Again

Here's Chap 5 everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

Chap 5 : We Meet Again

Kori arrived home to her apartment. It was 1:00am. She relived Rosa and sat on the couch just staring. Then she saw Jade's door open. The little three year old stepped out. She walked over to the couch, sat and laid her head in her mothers lap. Kori allowed her to stay there while she stoked Jade's black hair. After 10 minutes though she decided it was time for Jade to go back to bed.

" Time for bed sweetheart." Kori whispered as she picked up her daughter and carried her to bedroom. She tucked Jade in nice and tight.

" You want to tell me why you were up so late?"

" I had a nightmare. And now I'm afraid to go to sleep." the sweet voice of the little three old replied.

" I'm sorry you had a bad dream, but you must face your fear. Just because you had one bad dream doesn't mean you'll have one every time you sleep."

Jade nodded ok. " Mommy will you tell me the story about the princess?"

" Of course. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess on a far away planet. But she always felt out of place. She was grateful she was a princess and was treated well but she was different and wished a different life for herself. Finally she ran away to a planet called Earth. Earth was a very confusing place especially for the young princess for she did not speak the language. She roamed the streets of the city until one night something happened that would change her life forever. She had been walking alone one night when all of a sudden a bad guy jumped out at her and wanted to hurt her. The princess thought she was doomed when he showed up. The handsome prince fought the bad guy off and saved the princesses life. She wished to tell her savior thank-you but she didn't speak his language. But then she had an idea. She put one finger to his lips and knew the language within seconds. She told her savior thank-you. Then he took her to others who also felt like they didn't belong so they formed a team. This team fought bad guys and stopped their wrongdoings. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged and she was happy. She even fell in love with the prince and he fell in love with her. But then one day the prince got hurt and had to go to heaven. The princess was so sad for she could not go with him. But then she was given a gift of a beautiful little girl named Jade. And she was happy once more. They lived happily ever after because they had each other."

Jade was now fast asleep. Kori stood and was about to walked out the door when a sleepily Jade said with her eyes still closed, " I love you a million skittles mommy."

" And I love you a million bottles of mustard."

" Good night mommy.

" Goodnight." Kori closed the door and walked over to her bedroom. She soon fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked at the fire that was roaring in his fire place. He was still in shock. Many thoughts entered his head._ Does Starfire, oh wait, Kori love with me? Is she angry at me for leaving? Jade. Will Jade love me? _He looked at a picture he held in his hand. It was the one of Kori and Jade in the snow. _I've missed so much_.

There was a knock on his door and it opened. Cyborg stepped in , " Hey man how you doing?"

" Fine I guess."

" So you and Starfire? When did it happen?"

" The night before we fought Slade. The night before we…."

" Died." finished Cyborg.

" I love her so much. It hurts me to think she had to do everything without me. I should have been there for her when she gave birth or when Jade started walking. When Jade started talking. At her side when she was being told about that fight that suspended Jade. Through all the times that were hard. And its hard to think that I caused some of those hard times."

" You didn't know man. Plus you died. You don't have control over that."

" That morning was the best ever. Just waking up next to her."

: Flashback:

The sunlight filled the room. It woke Robin. He turned to see a just waking Starfire. Her eyes opened and they made his heart melt. Then she smiled a brilliant smile.

" Good morning beautiful." he said as he kissed her.

" It is indeed a good morning." she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat there in each others arms staring into each others eyes. He kissed her neck softly and whispered into her ear, " I love you."

" And I love you Robin with all my heart."

He sighed as she put her head on his chest. " Hey Star where do you think we'll be in five years?"

" I hope, Robin, that where ever I am it is with you."

" Me too, me too." Robin said as he tangled his fingers through her hair.

" Star, I have loved you for so long. I know we're young but it would be an honor if you would be my -----"

He was cut of by the alarm and Cyborg yelling, " It's Slade!"

" May you ask me your question later, Robin?"

" Of course." They got dressed and went to go fight Slade for the last time. Little did they know that Robin wouldn't be able to ask his question.

: End of Flashback:

" What were you going to ask her?" Cyborg asked.

" It's not important now. Actually I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to bed." Robin said. Cyborg nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Robin got up went over to a drawer and unlocked it with a key. He picked up the box. He still had it. He had worn it on his finger when he died under his glove so no one ever noticed.

The diamond ring was in perfect shape. He fingered it and remembered what he was going to ask her 3 years ago. " Starfire will you be my wife?" he whispered to himself.

- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori walked into the living room. Jade was sitting in front of the TV watching Saturday morning cartoons. This one was called Kim Possible. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she moved her cereal spoon up into her mouth and then back into the bowl and then back into her mouth once more. She was eating Coco Puffs. The one cereal that made children super hyper. Kori sighed _I'm so going to have a hyper child on my hands!!_

" Jade, sweetheart?" Kori asked. But Jade just sat there eyes glued to the TV screen oblivious to her mother.

" Jade." Jade kept her eyes on the TV not paying any attention to her mother.

"Jade Raven Grayson!!!!!!" The spoon moved back a forth between mouth and bowl. There was only one thing to do in this situation. Kori picked up the remote and pressed power. Kim Possible was right in the middle of kicking someone when she disappeared off the screen.

This got Jade attention, " Hey Mommy what did you do that for?"

" I thought I told you that you can't have Coco Puffs in the morning. They make you bounce off the wall…..really."

" Please mommy it's only this one time and I'm almost finished anyways. Please, please turn on the TV! I'm going to miss the end!"

"Oh, alright." He mother said finally giving in and turning it back on.

" Yay!!!!!!!!!" Jade yelled as she once again took her spot in front of the TV in her footie pajamas. Kori made a mental note to herself not to let Jade watch so much TV anymore. _I swear one day that thing is going to fry her brain!!!!!_ she thought to herself just as the phone rang.

" Hello."

"Hello Kori it's Bruce."

" Hey, good morning."

" Morning to you too. Listen can you bring Jade here today?"

" Have you told them?"

"Yes. They all want to see Jade and you. He wants to see Jade and you."

" I'll be there then. But tell them not to call me Starfire, Jade doesn't know and not to wear their suits, but normal clothing."

" I already told them."

" Ok then I'll be there.

" Great."

" Hey Bruce?"

" Yes, Kori."

" Do you think he still…."

She was cut off, " I know for a fact he still loves you. But if you want to build a relationship with him you both need to talk."

" Thanks."

" Your welcome,see you here around noon then."

"Yes. Goodbye."

" Goodbye."

_This is it I'm going to go see him. _

- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked into the mirror. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He had his hair spiked and was wearing no mask, letting his deep blue eyes show. He had to look his best. This was going got be the first time Kori had seen him in 3 years, well at least for her. And the first time Jade would see her father. He was very nervous.

A hand was on his shoulder, it belonged to Raven , " Don't be nervous you'll be just fine." She was wearing a black skirt that covered her down to knees, black high heels, and a white shirt.

" Yeah dude. They'll both be happy to see you." Beastboy said standing in the doorway with gray jeans on and a white shirt.

" BB is right. You can do this." Cyborg said now standing right next to BB he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. It mostly covered up his robot parts.

Robin took in a deep breath. They were coming.

- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

Arvil Lavinge played throughout the car. Jade loved her and constantly listened to her. When Kori had told Jade they were going to visit grandpa she left the TV and got dressed. She looked nice. Jade was wearing a pink skirt, a fuzzy white shirt, with white shoes, and white socks with little lace on them. Her hair was down and a headband was in it. Of course Kori had also dressed nice. She was wearing silk-like black pants, a silky pink crisis-cross shirt. Her hair had long, wide curls as usual and she was wearing black high heels that were covered up to the little point at the top. She was so nervous she was shaking.

" Mommy why are you scared? We're just going to visit."

" Oh, Jade. Well I'm just nervous about mommy things don't worry about it."

Jade shrugged , " Ok if you say so."

Kori's grip on the steering wheel tightened as they pulled into the mansions driveway . They got out of the car and Kori got a box out of the back and went to the front door. Jade was still getting her coloring things from the car. Kori knocked. _This is it._

- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all heard the knock. Although they tried to act casual as they waited for Kori and Jade by being in separate rooms. But they had been listening for it and now here it was.

Alfred opened the door and Kori stepped in just as Robin came out of Bruce's office and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. They stared at each other. And all the emotions that Kori had tried to forget came back. Boy did she love this man! The other Titans stood at the other side of the entrance hall watching this all happen. They had decided to give this moment to them.

Just then Bruce stepped into the hall, but before he could say anything Jade dropping her little backpack on the floor and rushed into his arms. " Hi grandpa."

" Hello Jade."

" Guess what."

" What?" he said amused.

" I grew a whole inch!"

" Wow! You're just getting to be so big. So I'm giving you this to match your outfit." he smiled and held out a pink bead bracelet. She took it eagerly and stared at it.

During all of this Robin watched his daughter with awe. He loved her already.

She was completely oblivious to anyone in the room as she stared at it. The she noticed her mother behind her. She rushed over to show her mother he bracelet. " Mommy, mommy look at what grandpa gave me!" she said in an excited way as she pulled on her mothers pant leg.

Kori looked at it, " Wow that's pretty! Sweetheart what do you say to grandpa?"

"Thank-you grandpa!" she yelled. The rest of the Titans just stood there. What was happening was strange to them but yet it made them happy all at the same time. Then all of a sudden Jade noticed Robin. She held on to her mother all of a sudden becoming shy. Kori smiled and bent down so she was Jade's size.

" Jade," Kori whispered, " you remember what I said to you about daddy?"

Jade nodded, " You said that my daddy had to go up to heaven."

" Well, sweetheart, he's not in heaven anymore."

"He's not?"

" Nope. He's right there." Kori said as she pointed to Robin .

Then all of a sudden she realized who he was. He looked like his picture. " I know him. I remember from the picture you gave me."

" Yeah that's right." Kori said.

Jade's confidence came back. She had wished for daddy for so long and now she was here!!! To a 3 year old mind there's no complications just what's there and her father was there. It didn't matter if he hadn't been there before he was there now. And he was waiting!

She flew into his arms and gave him the biggest hug. At first he was a little surprised but then he saw Kori give him a wink and he hugged her back tightly as tears ran down his face.

Jade started talking rapidly , " Hi daddy! I'm Jade! I've missed you so much. Mommy said you were in heaven but I guess she was wrong. Do love Coco Puffs? Cause I love them! What's your favorite kind-of candy? Do you like Arvil Lavinge? How about Easy Mac? That's good stuff I eat it everyday. I go to preschool, but I got suspended. Ha! Suzie was wrong I do have a daddy. Do you have one? Mommy took me to the fair last month and I won a monkey. Do you like monkeys?"

" Come on lets give the three of them time to catch up. You'll get to see her later." Bruce said to the other Titans. They all nodded and walked out of the room . Robin, Kori, and Jade went into the other room to talk some more.

Well that was Chap 5. The next one will have a emotional reunion between Robin and Starfire/ Kori. If you like it then review! Please no flames. Thanks!


	6. Reunions

Well here is Chap 6. Thanks for all the great reviews!!!!! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chap. 6 :Reunions 

" Do you like the color blue?'

" I love the color blue."

" Good 'cause I love the color blue! I want to paint my room that color, but mommy said it wouldn't go with anything in there. Then I said that I didn't care. So now she's thinking about it. Do you like dogs?" the sweet little voice had now been asking questions and telling about herself to Robin for 5 straight hours.

" I love dogs. I even had one when I was your age." answered Robin.

" You did! What was his name?" Jade asked her eyes where now two times there normal size.

" His name was Sparky and he was a golden receiver."

" Wow! Your mommy and daddy let you have one!?"

" Yup."

" Mommy said I can't have a dog because we live in an apartment and it wouldn't be fair. But one day I'm going to get one. Are you coming home with us?" Kori had just sat there for the last 5 hours listening to their conversation and letting them talk .At this she knew she needed to cut in , but before she could say anything was cut off by Robin.

" Well sweetheart that's something your mommy and I have to talk about . But I'll let you know."

" Ok!" Jade yawned, she was tired.

" Ok Jade it's time for bed. It's 9:00pm way past your bed time."

Jade moaned and got up. She hugged her mother, " Good night mommy love you a million bags of skittles.

" And I love you a million bottles of mustard." Kori said as she hugged Jade.

Jade then walked over to her father and whispered , "Love you daddy."

" Love you Jade." he whispered back. Then she ran upstairs to her room.

" Thanks." Kori said.

" For what?"

" For being the great person that you've always been." Robin smiled.

" What have you been up to?"

" I work at Gotham Gazette now as a reporter on current events. And I live in an apartment on the other side of town."

" That's great."

" You don't have to do this Robin."

" Do what?"

" I don't expect you to be Jade's dad. For me it's been three years and for you it's been like three days. You might have an older body but your still a teenager, Robin. Being a parent isn't a walk in the park. It's a all the time thing that you have to want to do. It's lots of responsibility sometimes you'll have to yell when you don't want to or say no when you really don't. You can't lock yourself up, you have to be open because your child needs you to be there. You'll have to make great sacrifices. You can't be a superhero anymore because that automatically puts her at risk and you. You can't be running off in the midnight anymore to fight because she might need you or you might get hurt and that can't happen. I know this in some way this has to be weird for you to come back and to have a daughter . I've been there and will continue to be. And I understand if you don't."

Robin stood and came over to her. He took her hands in his and brought her head up so that she would be able to look into his eyes, by her chin. " You're right that's a lot of sacrifices….but I don't care. I love you. I told you the day I died no matter what that I'd always love you. If I hadn't died I would've been with you the whole way and I'd be here now. Kori the only place I've never wanted to be was with you I don't care what I'm doing. I love our daughter .She's perfect in every way. I want to be there. I want to be with Jade and see her grow up. I want to be with you." At this he put his lips on hers and kissed them softly. They broke apart, foreheads together.

Kori put a hand on his cheek, " There's no one I've ever saw myself with Robin other than you." Tears ran down her face. They hugged each other tight. " Oh, God Robin I missed you. I missed you so much I thought I lost you forever. I love you." she whispered into his ear.

" I love you. Forever and ever and ever and ever….." Robin trailed off as he kissed her again. They deepened it. He swept her off her feet and carried her up stairs.

- - - - - --

Kori sat up. Robin was next to her. They were skin to skin the clock said 4:30am. She rested her head on his chest. It moved up and down as he breathed. He was awake but he didn't let on.

He saw her head go up and down. The stroked her head. She looked up and smiled.

" Hey."

"Hey."

" You know what?" Kori said with a smile on her face.

" What?" Robin said teasingly.

"I want to have a baby with you…….wait I already did that." He laughed and pulled her in closer. He kissed her toughly.

" I'm glad you choose me." He got up and went over to a dresser and unlocked it. Kori sat up a confused looked came over her face.

" What are you doing?"

He pulled something out but see couldn't see what it was. He came back over and patted the end of the bed for her to sit down on it. She did as she was told.

" What are you doing?" she asked again with a smile on her face.

" Three years ago I had a question for you. But I believe I was interrupted. So I'm going to ask it now." he smiled.

" Ok.." Kori said a confused look on her face.

" Kori I have loved you since the day a met you. You have always lit up my life no matter how dark it was. You saved me more times then you know. Your beautiful, smart, nice, caring, responsible, trustworthy, and just in every single way perfect in my eyes. I love waking up next to you and I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life." He look out a small box and got down on one knee. Kori gasped. " Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kori just sat there in shock for a second then jumped into his arms. " Yes! Of course I'll marry you Robin." He spun her around and around. Then he took out the diamond ring and placed it on her middle finger. She laughed and kissed him .

" I will love you for all of time Robin."

" And I you, Kori." Then they tumbled back into bed.

By the time they came down stairs it was already 10:00 am. Jade and the others had been up since 7:00 am. The other Titans had been talking and getting to know Jade.

" Do it again! Do it again!" Jade yelled at Beastboy laughing. He turned into a puppy and jumped into her arms and licked her face. By this time she was laughing hysterically. Cyborg and Raven sat on the couch behind them watching this happen. Cyborg was now also laughing hard. And Raven sat there with a smile on her face. The two walked in hand in hand .

" Morning you two." Cyborg smiled wiping a tear of laughter off his face.

" Bout time don't you think?" Raven said with a smirk on her face. Kori rushed over to them and gave them each a hug.

" I've missed you all so much!"

" We missed you to Kori." Cyborg said with a smile on his face. Bestboy changed back into human form and started tickling Jade who was now red and had tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard.

" Hey Kori!" he said as he gave her a hug.

" Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Beastboy is so cool!" Jade said rushing into her fathers arms.

" Yeah he is." Kori said with a smile on her face. It had been so long since they had been together in one place.

" I'm hungry!" Cyborg said as he stood.

" Ah dudes. Me, Cy, and Raven here have been waiting for you two to eat breakfast!" Beastboy said as his stomach growled.

" Then lets eat." said Kori leading them all into the dinning room. And Cyborg and Beastboy fought over what they should eat Tofu or Meat.

After they ate they came back out into the living room. Jade had gone upstairs to get something then came back down. When they had all gathered Bruce and Alfred included. Robin spoke up.

" Ok now that everyone is here we have great news!" he said happily as he wrapped one arm around Kori's waist.

" We're getting married!" Kori yelled. Everyone got up to congratulate them.

" Way to go man. You finally had the courage to ask her." Cyborg winked as he gave Kori a hug and gave Robin a pat on the back.

" So you are coming home with us!" Jade said happily.

" Yes I am. And I'll be there for you from now on I promise." Robin said a he hugged his daughter.

" I love you daddy."

" I love you Jade."

" Mommy can I play the Game Station?"

" Sure sweetheart." Jade picked up the box she had brought down and pulled out the Game Station.

" Dude-" Beastboy said.

" Is that?" Cyborg finished.

" Yup. It's the Game Station from the tower. I gave it to Jade." Kori said.

Jade had one controller in her hand. Then came up to Beastboy and Cyborg with the other two.

" Uncle Cyborg and Uncle Beastboy you wanna play?" the little girl said in a sweet voice.

" Sure." Both said.

They sat there playing and Jade won.

" How did you do that? "Cyborg said in shock.

" I have a score of 5,000 on this thing that's why." Jade said with a smirk on her face.

" You what!" Beastboy and Cy both said in unison.

" Yup."

" Dude you beat my score!" Cyborg said in disbelieve.

" You're good." Beastboy said his mouth wide open as she beat them once more.

" Finally someone has come along and shown you two idiots up." Raven said with a smile on her face.

" Oh, now it's on!" Cyborg yelled.

" Bring it on but you're still going to lose!" Jade yelled back.

All three faced the Game Station and started to play again.

"She's very completive. Just like her father." Kori said as she looked at Robin. He smiled and took his future wife into his arms and kissed her.

Well that's Chap. 6. Hoped you like it! Please no flames and if you like it please review. It might be until next weekend until I write more. Doesn't school suck! Well g2g bye y'all!


	7. These Dreams

Hey here's Chap 7. Once again thanks for all the great reviews! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TALK ABOUT THE MOVIE COLD MOUNTAIN! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THIS MOVIE IT WILL RUIN THE ENDING!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do love Oreos!

Chap. 7: These Dreams

They twirled across the dance floor. They had just gotten married and now they danced. Their family watched from the sidelines at the happy couple. Kori was over come by love, she felt it all around her. But then she felt something….. Different. She looked back expecting to see her family but they had disappeared. She let go of Robin's arms and turned in every direction. They weren't anywhere.

" Where did they go Robin?" a frantic Kori asked. But as soon as she turned she didn't see him. He had also disappeared.

" Robin!"

" Beastboy!"

" Raven!"

" Cyborg!"

" Bruce! Alfred!"

" Jade!" _Where did they go?_

And as if someone had read her thoughts she got her answer. " They have all gone now." Kori turned and there stood her younger self. Starfire!

" Where did they go?" Kori said in a frantic voice.

" They are no longer. You killed them."

" I did no so such thing!" Kori yelled at her younger self. Starfire stepped forward and forward.

" Yes you did."

"No I didn't! Why are you saying these things?"

" I am not saying these things. You are. I am you."

" No you're not!"

" Yes I am. No matter how hard you try. Or how much you change. You will always be me for I am your past and your future. Your family died once. And now once more they are dead." She stopped. And all around the dance floor where Kori was standing bodies appeared. Bodies of her family. They where all dead! Kori's beautiful white dress was splattered with blood from head to toe leaving not too many spots of white. She screamed.

" Why!?" Tears ran down her face. She tried to rush over to Jade and Robin but she was frozen where she stood.

" You can not hide from who you truly are. Deny it all you want, but in the end you will not be able to stop what is."

" What do you mean?"

Starfire was now face to face with Kori. Now she whispered , " The ones you love will always die. They will always go away. That is the life of one like you and it will never change. I am your inner fear. Your past. And will be your future." Starfire's eyes were now a demon red and a with a demotic voice said in Tameran , " Imotempna noricek doman tritihit…soma unmarka uor toik. Grangema."

:End Dream:

Kori sat up. Screaming her head off. Someone was holding her. She thought it was Starfire, her past self, and tried to get away.

Then someone yelled, " Kori! Stop! It's ok! It was just a dream!" Kori turned Robin was on the end of the bed where he had been pushed.

" Oh, my God! Robin I'm so sorry."

" Kori it's ok." Robin wrapped his arms around her for a hug. She hugged tightly back.

" It was just s nightmare Kori. That's all." Robin said as he stroked her hair trying to clam her.

" Then why did it seem so real?" Kori asked as she cried on Robin's shoulder.

" It wasn't. It's ok I'm here. It's ok." He said soothingly. He rocked her to sleep in his arms. Now she was peaceful. But she hadn't been. It was 1:30 am. Robin had awoken at 1:10 am to a thrashing Kori beside him. She was screaming. He yelled at her to wake but she didn't. Then it was all still. Kori stopped thrashing around. Instead she laid straight as though she was held there, breathing heavily. He tired to wake her by shaking her but he couldn't move her. She had been ice cold…..almost like she was dead. She whispered something apparently in Tameran. Then she jumped up screaming. He had tried to stop and clam her down but she pushed him to the end of the bed. Then she realized who he was and stopped. _What happened Kori? What made you freak-out?_

After they had eaten breakfast the others helped Kori, Robin, and Jade pack. Kori had to go back to work tomorrow so they had to go home. Robin was going with them since he was going to be moving in after they were married and that Jade was still suspended and needed someone to watch her. Plus it would give Robin extra time to get to know his daughter. The car was loaded and they said goodbye to everyone. Then they were off.

" Mommy?" Jade asked as they were on the freeway.

" Are we there yet?"

" Nope."

Then five minutes later.

" Daddy?"

" Yes sweetheart?"

" Are we there now?"

"No I'm sorry."

Two minutes later

" How about now?"

" No not yet." Jade leaned back into her seat. Jade hated long rides. And it was an hour and a half from the mansion to the apartment. She waved her feet back and for worth. Then she started tapping on the window.

" Jade if you do that you're going to ruin the tent." Kori said from up front. Jade sighed. A frustrated look came over her face. You see when a little child is in a car for that long, the child gets bored , because when your at that age you want to run and play . Being in a car is just plain torture. She started making popping sounds from her mouth . This went on for ten minutes!

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, it stopped for as second, pop! By this time Kori's eyes narrowed. Why does this happen every time we go in the car! She thought annoyed. This was a daily routine for them. And sadly it was happening now on an unsuspecting Robin. _

Kori tapped her fingers angrily on the steering wheel. Robin saw this and his sweat dropped. Something from inside him said, " Don't even try to get involved in this." He backed into his seat watching all this happening.

" Jade stop the popping!" Kori said through clenched teeth.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. Jade had not heard her mother over the popping which had grew louder._

Kori along with the popping grew louder as she tried to get Jade to hear her she tried two more times and now she was very, very frustrated. " Jade Raven Grayson stop the popping now!"

Jade immediately stopped and a smile was on her face. "Oops! Sorry mommy."

" It's fine as long as you stop."

"Okay." she laughed and got Kori laughing too. You couldn't stay mad at Jade.

" So…." Robin said. " What was that?"

" It happens every time we're in the car. After a while it's just a daily thing. So get used to it."

Robin laughed, " I should've known. Only someone related to me and you could cause that much annoyance and could get so bored that quick." Kori laughed too. Jade was still bored. She reached forward and turned on Arivl.

_Did you think I'm going to give it up to you_

_This time_

_Did you think it was something I was going to do_

_And cry_

Robin smiled and took Kori's free hand. They reached the apartment a normal family….well almost

.

" So what's for dinner tonight?" Jade asked as she stepped away from the TV. She, her father, and her mother had been watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Jade loved this movie and saw it at least 3 times a week. Kori had seen it so much that she now knew all the lines and songs. Kori and Robin had been lying on the couch. Robin sat up while Kori lay and he head was on his chest. He had her arm around her. Jade sat below them on the floor her hand wrapped around her fathers leg as she leaned on it. Kori had fallen asleep. But Robin had stayed awake enjoying the movie just as much as his daughter.

After it was over it was 5:00pm. Time for dinner and Kori had woken up at the question of dinner. Jade ran over to the counter of the kitchen and opened the phone book looking for take-out.

" Take-out?" Robin asked.

" Yup. I don't cook." Kori answered with a smile.

" I don't like Mommy's food. It tastes like dirt and rotten eggs. It gives me tummy aches." Jade winced putting a hand on her stomach.

" So what's it going to be?" Kori asked now coming to the counter.

" Mexican food!" Jade said happily.

" Um maybe you should let your dad decide on what we should eat." KOri said.

" Mexican food sounds great." Robin said.

" Okay Mexican food it is." Kori said as she picked up the phone.

5 hours later……

Robin and Kori stood up and walked towards their bedroom. Jade had been asleep for a while now. They had just finished watching Cold Mountain and talked about it as they got ready for bed.

" I can't believe I watched that movie for like 3 hours. Watched him get out from the war, survive the cold and rough terrain of the south during winter, fought off people, and escaped from being captured…..just to see him get shot and die."

Kori laughed, " Movies will sometimes screw you over like that." She laid next to him. Them she remembered her dream. She looked down. Robin knew something was wrong.

" Hey what's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Don't give me that. I've been always able to tell when something was wrong with you. Now spill."

" That dream, it was just. It just freaked me out."

" Really I couldn't tell." Robin said sarcastically . Then his face grew serious and he said, " What happened?"

She took his hand and traced it." Just promise me you won't leave."

" Kori-" he was cut off.

" Robin promise me. I couldn't live with myself if it was my fault." Robin knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

" I promise." He kissed her and hugged her tightly.

" I love you Robin. It's just sometimes I get so scared that something bad will happen, because it did. I don't want you to go away again."

" I'm not going anywhere. I love you Kori. And I love Jade. I'd never even take one step away from you."

He kissed her and she kissed back. She felt him lifting up her shirt. He was safe with her and was she going to make sure it stayed that way.

Kori stepped into the shower. It relaxed her. Her dreams that night had shadows and screaming. This time she hadn't woken Robin. And she was grateful that it wasn't as bad as the last dream. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was a attacker she pushed the person back into the wall and had a green star bolt lit in her hand. It was Robin.

" Oh it's you." She sighed relief.

Robin rubbed his shoulders. "Ow!"

" I'm so sorry Robin. It's been 3 years but I'm still a little jumpy when people surprise me from behind."

" I should've known better." Robin said a smile on his face. She laughed as he tilted her back and kissed her. " I know how to make a shower fun." he said as he kissed her neck.

" I have to get to work."

" I think you have sometime." Robin whispered seductively into her ear. " Wait does Jade need to use this bathroom?"

" Nope. She uses the one in the hallway. This bathroom is mine. We should be fine as long as Jade doesn't--" she stopped as they heard the toilet flush in the other bathroom. Kori screamed and jumped up and down. The water was scolding hot!! Robin moved her out of the way of the hot water by spinning her around and took the most of it.

" Sorry mommy!!" They heard Jade yell. They stepped out of the shower. Robin's back was now all red and it burned.

" Oh no." Kori said.

" I'll be fine." Robin smiled.

" Thank you. My hero." She said she kissed him then pushed him out of the bathroom as she got ready.

When she stepped into the kitchen she was all ready. She was wearing a red skirt that stopped at the knees and was wavy, with a white tank top covered by a business jacket, and red high heels. Her hair was straight and pulled into a pony tail with a puff.

" Wow! Hey beautiful looking good today." Robin said as she drank her coffee.

" Don't be silly daddy. She looks pretty everyday." Jade said.

Kori blushed. " Why thank-you very much."

" Hey Kori what's this list I found for?" Robin asked

" That's my chores list. I do those when I get home from work everyday."

" This is a lot Kori. You seriously do this everyday?"

" Yup." Robin looked at the list:

Things to do:

Clean living room

Clean Kitchen

Clean bathrooms

Make dinner

Wash clothes

Pack Jade's lunch

Vacuum

And sweep kitchen

" You know what Kori I'll do all these things while you're at work."

"Robin you don't---"

" I want to. Hey what time is it?"

" Oh, Crap it's 8:30! I have a meeting a 9:00! Gotta go see you later. Love you!" She yelled as she gave each of them a kiss and ran out the door.

_That's my Kori. Always in a hurry. Damn how I love her. Thought Robin. _

The phones rang throughout the Gotham Gazette rang. Kori Anderson ran down the many hallways to get to her meeting on time. But it didn't matter how late she was because she had a smile on her face. In her mind she was the happiest woman in the world. She opened the door and sat down. 9:00 am exactly.

Kori walked out of her 2 hour long meeting. She walked along the corridor to the elevator where she met Jason.

" Good morning Kori." he said in his usual bright tone.

" It's a really, really good morning." Kori said with a smile and then did a girl-ish giggle.

The elevator opened and they walked out. " Ok girl, what is up with you?"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean. You're super happy. I've seen you happy before but never like this. Oh, my god! Your on crack!"

Kori laughed and then hit him playfully. " No you idiot. I'm not on drugs." Just then Charles came up.

" Hey Kori."

" Hey Charles." Kori said with a smile.

" So you busy Friday."

" Yeah." Jason sighed _an other lame bullshit excuse again_ he thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

" So do you know when you are going to be free?" _This should be good. He's got her now _ thought Jason.

" Actually I'm taken," she held up her hand and she showed her ring finger, " I'm getting married!" Jason's mouth feel open and coffee poured out through it onto his shirt, but he didn't notice.

Charles stood there shocked then snapped out of it. " Well congratulations Kori. I hope you'll be happy together. I've got to go to the paper thing." Then he ran off.

" What the hell!" Jason yelled so loud that some people looked up. Kori put her finger up her lips and took him into an empty corridor.

" I'm getting married!"

"You're lying."

" Nope."

"What, when, how? Who?"

" Well his name is Robin and he's Jade father."

" I knew it! You were hung over a guy! And it was him!"

"Yup!"

"Wait. Where has he been these past few years?"

" He's…..been away. But he is here to stay for good now. And we're going to be a family!"

" So he's been off on business for a long time and didn't have enough time to be here for you. But now he isn't traveling anymore and you're getting married."

" That's it in a nutshell."

" Ok, even though this is a little out of the blue, I'm still happy for you girl! Come here!" He gave her a hug. " So finally someone caught up with you."

" Yes they did." Kori smiled. Jason didn't know the details. And that was good. He was wrong, it wasn't out of the blue. _I loved him since I was 15 years old. I've just been waiting. And now I'm hiding from……… from………me._

Jade was watching TV and Robin was in the kitchen when Kori walked through the door. Robin was about to say something but then saw Jade put a finger to her lips and point the cell phone on which Kori was speaking.

Kori threw her purse on the couch, " No Bill I'm going to have it in on time. Is Sam still on the line?" She paused as someone on the other end spoke. " Hey Sam how are you doing?" Another pause. " That's great. Tell Karen I said hello. So did you get the papers?" Another pause. " That's great. Thank-you, thank-you. Every time I see a information paper, I will think of you and I'll think to myself _" Hey Kori remember the time when Sam got you those papers? Boy that was great" _Another pause. " Yeah Sam that was meant to be a joke. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, bye. Bill you still there?"

There was another pause, as Bill apparently spoke. Kori walked over to the fridge and opened up a bottle of beer. " Bill. Bill slow down and listen to me. Stop freaking out. You heard Sam, he's got the information. I'll have it all done. Okay?" Then was a pause and then Kori spoke again, " Okay. I'm going to hang-up now Bill. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone.

She plopped down on the couch and took a drink. Robin sat down next to her.

" Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" Robin asked as he kissed her cheek.

Kori now finally took notice of her surroundings. " Hey. It was fine. Sorry about that."

" It's ok." he smiled. She looked at what he was wearing. He had on blue jeans, a black t-shirt covered by an apron. The house was spotless and there was smell of food.

" Don't tell me I've turned you into Mr. Mom." Kori laughed as she pointed at his apron.

" Not at all. I've been turned into Mr. Dad, but by my own chosing." Robin laughed.

" Mommy, mommy! Guess what?" Jade yelled as she ran into her mothers lap.

"What?"

" Daddy made dinner!"

Kori stood and went over to the dinning room and gulped. There was food!

Robin put his arms around her waist. "So do you like it?"

Kori was still in shock. "There's food on this table. And it's not fake! Oh, my God thank you!" She hugged and kissed him

" Well I didn't make this just so we could stare at it. Let's eat!" he said as he pulled out chair. She sat down .

Jade sat down next to her mother. " Um……good food." she said with her mouth full.

" This is good." Kori said to Robin. "I don't know how to thank-you."

" Well I think we can work something out." he said as he squeezed her hand. She smiled and squeezed back.

Kori, Robin, and Jade stood at the mansions door. Robin knocked. It had been a week since they had left. They had enjoyed it. It felt as though nothing had ever happened. It felt as thought they were a normal family like they hadn't been sparated. Alfred answered it and let them in.

They went into the dinning room where the others sat. They all smiled as the trio walked in.

"Well, well, well look at the happy family." Cyborg laughed.

" Hey you guys." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

" Hey! What's up?" Beastboy said.

Bruce stood. " Hello. I hope your week together was enjoyable."

" It was." Robin said happily.

" Grandpa. I had fun. My mommy and daddy took me to the park and everything!" she yelled happily as she jumped into her grandfathers arms to give him a hug.

They all sat down and ate. After wards they went into the living room where the TV was. Bruce excused himself to go on his usual watch as Batman. The others went into the living room but Raven and Kori stayed behind to help clear the table.

" Hey Kori?" Raven asked as she picked up a plate.

" Yes?"

" Why did you have Jade's middle name be Raven?"

" Now that's a silly question. Raven you where, are my best friend. You helped me through all these new feelings that I'd gone though when I came to Earth even though you couldn't deal with yours. And for that I'm forever grateful. So I figured that Raven would be a great middle name. If I ever wanted my daughter to have a different name that would be it."

Raven smiled she never knew she felt way before and she smiled and gave Kori a hug. "Thanks Kori for caring too."

" Welcome." Kori smiled. They walked out into the living room.

In the living room they found Jade talking to the others about Avril.

" Did you know she's from Canada? I want to go there someday. Hi mommy and Aunt Raven!"

" Hey I have an idea how about we give your mom and dad sometime alone while we play the……..game station." Cyborg said with an evil smile.

" That's a great idea." Beastboy seconded . " See you two later." He waved to them and pushed them out the door.

Kori laughed. " I think they're trying to get rid of us."

Robin took her by surprise and spun her around then titled her back. " And since they've succeed. I think we should go to bed." He kissed her then pulled her closer into him. She felt his tongue pushing though and she opened her mouth to let it in. Then she took his hand and led the way upstairs.

: Dream/Flashback:

"_I love you Robin." Starfire said as she kissed him for the last time. Robin's eyes closed and_ _a smile was on his face ._

" _Robin, Robin, please Robin." She screamed as she shook him. " Oh God no!" She started to feel herself lose sight of everything._

_Her eyes started to close. But then she saw something. There had been a hole in the wall from where Slade had been thrown, dead. Something stood. She couldn't see. Then she forgot all about it as she passed out. _

_Everything went dark. The words now rang though her head as she remembered. _

" _Imotempna norieck doman trithit…soma unmarka uor toik. Grangma." _

_The figure stood, she was now back in the warehouse. It was familiar. She knew it, but from where? _

" _Imotempna noricek doman trithit…soma unmarka uor toik. Grangma"_

_The words meant " The defeated have awakened. They come for you. Beware."_

_The figure stood. The figure was. It was…Slade!_

_Kori sat up. Breathing heavily. Eyes wide open._

" Kori what's wrong?" Robin said with worry on his face.

" Slade he's alive. He's coming."

" Kori what do you mean----" He was cut off by a scream. It was Jade.

They ran down the corridor they're friends met them there. Robin tried to open the door but it was locked. Cyborg tried his cannon but it wasn't working. Neither were Beastboy's or Raven's powers worked either. Neither did Kori's. Robin was finally able to kick down the door.

Jade was being pulled out the window by a flying machine. She was in someone's arms. Slade. Jade kicked and screamed but it did no good her powers weren't working either.

Before the others Kori ran to and jumped out the window. She made it by grabbing on to Jade's hand. The others ran to the window. Kori was barley hanging on to Jade. And Slade was firing at her.

" Mommy!" Jade screamed. " Help me mommy!"

" Jade hold on!" Kori screamed. Kori attemped to use her star bolts but it didn't work then she was hit on the shoulder by a laser. It forced her to let go.

" Mommy!" Jade screamed.

"Jade!" Kori tried to fly but she couldn't she fell from the sky. Landing on the ground unconincess. Then the machine flew away. Slade had kidnapped Jade!

" Jade no!" Robin yelled looking at the spot where the flying machine had once been. Then he looked over to the ground and saw Kori. "Oh, my god Kori!" He yelled. Then with a dash him and the others ran downstairs.

That's all for you! Boy that took long to write. I'm so tired so this is all I'm going to say. Please no flames and if you liked it then review. School sucks so it will be about 3-4 days until I wirte more.Well bye for now!


	8. TradeIn

Here's Chap 8. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I'm so sorry for any sp errors in Chap 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chap 8: Trade-In

: Flashback Chap 7:

_Before the others could stop her, Kori ran to and jumped out the window. She made it by grabbing on to Jade's hand. The others ran to the window. Kori was barley hanging on to Jade. And Slade was firing at her._

"_Mommy!" Jade screamed. "Help me mommy!" _

"_Jade hold on!" Kori screamed. Kori attempted to use her star bolts, but it didn't work then she was hit on the shoulder by a laser. It forced her to let go._

"_Mommy!" Jade screamed._

"_Jade!" Kori tried to fly but couldn't, she fell from the sky. Landing on the ground unconscious. The machine flew away. Slade had kidnapped Jade!_

"_Jade no!" Robin yelled looking at the spot where the flying machine had once been. Then he looked over to the ground and saw Kori. "Oh my God, Kori!" He yelled. Then with a dash him and the others rushed downstairs.  
_

_

* * *

_

**T**he room was white. Kori stood in the middle of it. Where am I? she thought. She remembered Jade being taken. Jade screaming for her. Then feeling an intense pain on her shoulder. Then falling, grabbing into the air hoping to grab hold of Jade, but only air ran though her fingers. The ground got closer, then she hit it. And how she was here. But where was here?

" You are in your head silly." a figure stopped out from the whiteness. It was Starfire, her past self, again! Except now she seemed less frightening. She wore a skirt that went from her waist down, it covered her feet and it was also white. She was wearing a bra like thing that had wide straps embedded with gold thread. On her arms were metal rings with white cloth attached, that flowed down to her wrists. Her hair was up in a pony-tail only it had sliver headbands that puffed it up a little. The end, or pony part of it, was curled and had golden ribbons laced through it. Her eyes glowed pure green that never let up.

"My mind?" Kori asked confused.

" Yes."

"Well I don't know how I got in here but I want out! I've got to save Jade!" She banged on the walls but there was no way out.

" You will leave. But first you must think. I am here to help."

" Help? Oh, sure because you gave me such great help last time!" Kori yelled sarcastically.

"But did I not? You found out what I was saying didn't you?"

" Yeah, but it was a little too late. Don't you think?"

" My dear it is never too late. You have found that out, for yourself, this last week with Robin."

" Okay, so why couldn't you just come out and say that Slade was alive?" Kori asked angrily.

" I am only your subconscious. When you passed out you had forgotten what you had seen, but I did not."

" Why didn't I know? Why didn't you tell me?"

" I tried. But you had blocked out your past. You had blocked me. But I saw a window of opportunity to tell you when the Titans came back. You see they were your past and you acknowledged them, by doing that you unlocked your past. You unlocked me."

" So you gave me that horrible dream!"

" No I did not. I intruded on your dream. I did not create it. I only seemed so scary because your dream was. I told you once that I am what you fear and what you fear is your past."

"No I don't."

" Yes I do. In your past the ones you loved died a horrible death. And that is an other reason why you blocked it out, because you saw Slade alive, which meant your friends had died for no reason at all. But you must understand that just because one bad thing happened doesn't mean it will happen again. You will never know what will happen in the future and that is why you must live in the now. Take the same advice you gave your daughter and face your fear."

"In my dream, my friends were all dead again. I can't let that happen again." Kori whispered to herself. She turned to look at Starfire . "What do I do?"

" You already know what you must do. And you must do it quickly time is running out. You must leave now."

Kori nodded her head. "Yes I know what I must do."

" Then goodbye and good luck." Stafire said as she put a hand on Kori's shoulder. Kori felt herself being sucked away.

Kori bolted up. She was back in the real world. She knew what she had to do and she had to do it now… before it was too late for Jade.

* * *

**S**he looked around the room everything was blurry then it became clear. She was in the office that belonged to Bruce. Robin was over her. He saw her and a look of relief came over his face.

" Thank-god you're awake." He said as he hugged her. Kori rubbed her head it hurt only a little bit.

" Jade! We have to hurry!" She yelled she was stopped by Robin

" We can't it's trap. If we go we'll put ourselves into danger and then Jade will have no chance."

" How do you know it's a trap?"

" We recived a massage from Slade a little while ago." Bruce answered instead of Robin. He stepped out of the shadows along with the others.

" You've been out for 3 hours." Raven said.

" Here I'll show you the tape." Bruce said pushing a button on his computer. The wall turned into a screen. Slade appeared.

: Video massage:

" Hello Titans, Batman. As you all know I've kidnapped your dear little one. The only way to get her back is to come to me. Meet me a pier 37 at 11:00pm. Or else the girl is dead."

: End Video massage:

" If we were to go after him it would out Jade in more danger. If he hasn't already……" Cyborg trailed off.

" No! She's not dead. She can't be." Kori yelled.

"Kori, we are making a plan. Don't worry we'll get her back." Bruce said looking at Kori was determination. " I love Jade. She's my granddaughter."

Kori nodded as she sobbed. They might be planning something but I know what I must do. she thought to herself.

Bruce turned back to the screen. " Now we must get to work. We already know…" Kori wasn't listening to him.

Robin held her and said, " We'll get her back."

Bruce and the other Titans talked about what they were going to do. " I lost you all once I won't let it happen again. You don't know what it was like. I was left alone, Robin. My family was dead. And Jade was the only thing I had. She is depending on me. I can't let her down." Kori whispered to Robin.

" You won't let her down. We won't. We will save her Kori, I promise. You won't lose her or us again." Robin kissed her cheek. She kissed back but she knew he was wrong.

" I have to go to the bathroom." Kori said to Robin as she stood.

" Do you want me to go with you?" Robin asked.

Kori shook her head. "No. I'll be back. I'm a big girl I'm sure I can handle it." She stood up. He walked up to the others and started talking strategy. Kori looked at them one last time as she walked, not to the bathroom, but to the Bat Cave.

* * *

:flashback:

**A**very pregnant Starfire stood in the common room of Titans Tower. They were tearing it down tommrow. She had come to collect everything that she had wanted to save. From Raven's room she had gotten some books, some clothes, her mirror that was now blank and didn't work since there was no mind to go into, and a necklace (the only one Raven owned) from her home plaent. From Bestboy's room she had gotten a book of jokes, a tofu maker, his clapping monkey, and some clothes. From Cy she had gotten some of his inventions, car magizes, his charger(that could be useed to power different things.) From her room she had gotten mostly everything. She had sent Robin's R-cycle and Cy's "baby" or car to a museum were they would be kept safe. And from the living room she had gotten the oh-so-famous Game Station and along with it's many games packed in into a box. She had done everything, well alomost there was still.... Robin's room.

She walked down the long hallways of the tower. She passed each of their rooms and sadness filled her heart. The truth was: She had arranged for Titans' Tower to be taken down. Of course it hurt many of the prople to see it in Jump City, but it hurt her the most. She wanted it gone she didn't want to be reminded of her friends, her love,or her happy past that had been so good but then had turned so bad so fast.

She stopped at a door that read **Robin** she opened it. The sound of the door opening echoed throughout the tower , a place that had once been so loud was now dead silent. She stepped in. It looked the same. No one had been in there since the night her and Robin made love, because the day after they were all killed and she had been left alone. The bed was still unmade and the chair Stafire had been sitting in was still knocked over. The computer was still on. She clicked it and it came out of it's sleep. The screen read:

**I love mustard. **

**The cow goes moo.**

**May I kiss you? **

Starfire let out a sob. How could everything in here stay the same while everything out there, in the real world, had changed so much. Stafire fell on the bed crying and she just laid there for hours crying. Yes, she had cryed before for her friends, but not for Robin. She hadn't been able to bring herself to face it - Robin was dead. Robin was dead and now she was going to have their daughter all by herself.

"Robin!" she cried. "Why?!" Then she looked over at his desk. There were pictures of the Titans, but one was just of her. She sat alone on the roof at sunset. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her emerald green eyes were sparkling. It was in the biggest and most beautiful golden frame she had ever seen . It faced the bed. You would be able to see it before you went to bed and the first thing you woke up to. He cared for me that much? He loved me. Why didn't I notice before? she scorned herself for being so dim.

She looked down as more tear flew from her eyes. There was a cape. It was Robin's. He had only owned two and the other had been destoryed when he died. She hugged it. It smelled of him. She hugged it tighter. She remembered the night they had made love and how wonderful it was. She cried harder. But then the smell of him brought her back from within herself. He wouldn't want me to cry. He hated it when I was sad. He always did everything in his power to make me smile. And crying will not bring him back. she thought. She stood and wiped off the tears. She contiued putting things of his into boxes. She put his cape into a box suggly. She would take it out whenever she needed to be reminded of him.

She walked out the door of Titans Tower for the last time. Alfred had come to pick her up and helped her put the boxes into the back. The rest of the things inside would be donated to carrity. She turned back to look at it once more. It stood tall and proud with the sun gleaming off it's windows. She smiled and put a hand to her stomach, to her future. She stepped into the car closing the door behind her. Closing her past.

:End Flashback:

* * *

Kori's footsteps echoed as she desened the staris to the Bat Cave. She looked behind her every now again. The others hadn't noticed she was gone. But she didn't have much time until they thought she had fallen in. She remembered that day at the Tower. After they had came back she had given them their things. She wasn't going to pack them up again becuase they were dead once more. She wouldn't let it happen.

She steped on the floor of the cave. It had gotten darker since she had been here last. She walked over to the computer. On the screen appeared the others in the office. She did this so she would know if they came looking for her. Then she heard something from behind her. She lit up a starbolt, her powers were working again. She turned quickly her hand to the persons face about to fire. It was Alfred.

" Holy shit! You scared me. You know I don't like it when you do the creepy thing!" She said in fright taking down her hand.

Alfred looked up at the screen. " Are you going somewhere Miss Kori?"

Kori looked back up at the screen realizing she had been caught. " Um...well....I" she stuttered.

" I know what you were doing Miss Kori so that's why I must-" Alfred stopped and took something from behind his back. Kori was sure he was going to tell Bruce. He would stop her and it would be too late for Jade. " give you this." He finished. She looked down in his hands was a black suit.

" A suit. But why? Aren't you going to tell Bruce?" Kori said in shock.

" Over these years Bruce has become my family and so had Robin. When he died I was devastated, but then I met you. You were a wonderful girl and I saw why Robin had fallen in love with you. He dosen't just open up to anyone you know, not to mentition love. You also became like a daughter to me and when you had your daughter I loved her too. Now Jade is in trouble and although I think highly of Bruce and think he's a wise man I realize that we do not have much time. I do not know what Slade is up to. But I do know you can stop them. I don't want to lose them either Kori, but I don't want to lose you either. I know how stubbron you are and once you put your mind to something there's no stopping you. So I have come to the consulsion that if you are to go I will do my best to help you. So I made this." He put the suit into her hands.

" You made this?" Kori looked at the suit in shock. It was leather and black. It looked awsome.

" Well Bruce might've taught Robin how to fight, but it was I who made the suit."

"Thank-you." Kori said.

" Now there's is a changing room just there. Go and change." Alfred pointed to a door. Kori dashed inside and changed in less than 3 minutes. It looked great! It was black leather pants that covered black heels. A white shrit, but she couldn't tell what it was made out of, and a balck leather jacket. It fit her in all the right places. It wasn't tight so she could fight and it was comfortable. She walked out of the changing room. Alferd stood at a desk. On the desk were weapons of all different sorts.

" What are these for?" Kori asked.

" As I belive last time you went up against Slade your powers stopped working. These weapons are for just in case it happens again. They are the newest models and work with perfection." He smiled as he put them into a black belt and handed it to Kori. She put it on it had a sliver S on it.

"Whar's the "s" for?"

" Well if you do in fact defeat Slade. People will want to know how. And since I'm sure you do not want people knowing your idenity you'll needed to use a different name. The "s" stands for Starfire."

Kori smiled. "Sounds good."

" Can you fly?" Alfred asked. Kori tried but she couldn't.

" No that's still disabled."

" Well then you better take the motorcycle." he tossed her the keys. She took them and put her hair out in a pony tail with a black band.

" I think you should better go now." He pointed to the screen and unmuted it.

**In the office**...

Robin had gone looking for Kori since she had been there along time. He knocked on the bathroom door and then opened it. no one was there. He rushed back into the office.

" She's gone!" He yelled and the others started to go look for her.

**In the Bat Cave....**

They saw the others started to leave the room looking for her. Kori turned on the motorcycle and rummed it.

Kori tuened back to look at Alfred. " Hey Alfred."

He looked at her after pushing a button quickly to open the door leading out into the street. " Yes."

" Love ya." She smiled and then she put on the helmet and drove out at a speed.

" And I you Kori." he whispered to himself.

The others ran down into the Bat Cave. They had searched everywhere else.

" Where did she go?" Robin yelled in a painic.

" I belive ,Master Robin, to save Jade." Alfred said.

" We have to hurry! " Cyborg yelled as he got into the Bat car. Beastboy and Raven decided to fly. And Robin also got into the car.

Bruce got in too. He quickly pulled out into the street. She had a 5 minute headstart. He looked back into the Bat Cave.

" She took my motorcycle. That thing has sonic speed this means she acutally has a 15 minute headstart." Bruce said as they rushed towards pier 37.

* * *

**At Pier 37......**

**S**lade stood watching. Darkness sounded him and he liked it that way. In the middle of the roof sat a small child. The one he had taken. She was tied up and her eyes were covered. He walked over to her.

" Aren't you afraid of me child?" He whispered.

" No." she anserwed.

" And may I ask, why that is?" Slade turned his back to her and continued to watch the street for any signs of someone coming.

" My mommy said that we have to face our fears."

" Well your mommy did have to face hers didn't she?" He said in a cold voice that had a hint of evil happiness in it.

" My daddy died and she was sad. But now he is back."

" Yes but it won't be for long I'm afraid. I'd thought they were gone too. But like every damn good guy movie they just had to come back, didn't they?" His voice was bitter. " Don't worry child. I will leave you alive but not before I kill your pathic little family. Then I'll take over the city and maybe I'll even make you my apprentice. If your're good that is."

" You will never take my family away!" Jade screamed.

" Well we shall just see. But since your mother is now standing right behind you I think we should end this conversation." Kori had been caught and she knew it. She had tried to get Jade quietly but Slade had known she was there all along. He turned and shot a dart into Jade's arm and she fell quickly to sleep.

" Jade!" Kori screamed. She tried to get to her daughter but there was a force feild around her. " What the hell was that!?" she screamed at Slade.

" Now, now ,now Starfire don't get mad. It was just to make her sleep. I see you've come even though the others haven't...yet." He laughed an evil laugh. **Just so you know I'll be swicthing Kori's name to Starfire sometimes. Just thought I'd let you know**

" You will not hurt them this time!" she yelled.

" Oh I plan to, and will, kill them agian. But I need you first." Kori knew that he had Jade's life in his hands so she did not fight.

" For what?"

" You see. That day I wasn't killed. I lived, but barley. Over these years I've tried to gain back my strength but it didn't work. But then about 2 months ago I met a woman, and I belive you know her, named Blackfire. She told me about a Tameran way to bring back strength but it required the strong powers of someone in the royal family. Now you're wondering why I didn't use her, after all she was a princess of Tameran and your sister, but she was too weak she wouldn't work. Then she had an idea- -you! She helped me find your new name and adress. This took one month though, Batman hides people well I've got to admit. After we found you we started deviseing a plan. But I had to get rid of her. I'm more into the ' being evil alone' thing so I killed her. It was easy she thought we had a partnership. But you have to agree that having sex one time dosen't mean your parteners or anything. I was going to find you but then got sidetracked after your friends came back." He smiled.

" I don't really care if you killed my sister or not."

" So I see."

" So you just expect me to come with you and die or almost die to recharge you?" Kori/Starfire said sarcastically.

" Actually, Starfire I do. You see you're not the only one here that I can use to regain my strength. I can also use her." Slade said evily pointing to Jade.

" You wouldn't!!"

" I would my dear. But I 'd rather use you since you are more powerful. Plus if you don't I'll kill the child and your friends." He nodded to lights coming up the street.

" It might not kill you but it will most certainly kill your daughter. Choose you or her."

" Kori!" Robin yelled he was now on the other side of the roof. The others climed on behind him.

" Disable the force feild around Jade. I will go with you. Just don't hurt them." Kori/Starfire said sadly and clearly.

Slade pushed a botton on his wrist and the force feild around Jade was gone. " As you wish Starfire." Kori walked closer to Slade.

" Kori no!" Bruce screamed . Robin ran towards her but was blocked by a force feild surrounding her.

Kori turned. She put her hand up against it, fingers spread out. Robin did the same. Thier hands were together but couldn't touch. " I love Jade tell her that. I love you Robin. I love you so much." her voice cracked and tears slowly ran down her cheek. " I missed you so much. I'm not going to let you die. I love you and always will. But this is what I must do." Tears ran down Robin's face.

" Kori no! Please don't do this! I love you so much."

Kori stepped back from him and her fingers waved up and down slowly as if to say goodbye. Tears ran down her face and she mouthed the words " I love you Robin." Then there was a black cloud of smoke. The force feild was gone and Robin fell to the ground. When it cleared Kori and Slade were gone. The others stepped forward. Beastboy put an hand on Robin' s shoulder. And Raven held a sleeping Jade in her arms. Robin shook off Beastboy's hand.

" This isn't over. We're going to find her. And when we do I'll kill Slade and this time he's not going to survive."

* * *

Dun, dun, dah! Well I'm going to leave you with a cliff hanger. Just to give you a fair warning I have Finals next week and will be studying very, very , very hard so i might not be able to write. But then it's winter break so I will have a buch of time to write! I don't know if there's a bat motorcylcle but whatever. If you like it review and please no flames. Well wish me luck and pray for me because I SUCK AT TESTS!!!!!! Bye-bye.


	9. Calling All Titans

Hey everyone here is Chap 9 I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!

Disclamier: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 9: Calling All Titans

Flashback Chapter 8:

_Kori stepped back from him and her fingers moved up and down as if to say gooodbye.Tears ran down her face as she mouthed the words, " I love you Robin." Then there was a black cloud of smoke. The force feild was gone and Robin fell to the ground. When it cleared Kori and Slade were gone. They all stepped forward. Beastboy put a hand on Robin's shoulder. And Raven held a sleeping Jade in her arms. Robin shook off Beastboy's hand. _

_" This isn't over we're going to find her. And when we do I'll kill Slade and this time he's not going to survive."_

- - - - - - - - - -

They all sat in the living room of Bruce's mansion. They were all in shock. The events of the night had taken place so fast . Raven stepped into the room. After checking to see if all was well with Jade, and it was, she went to put her back into her bed. She hadn't awoken yet but would in the morning.

After Slade and Kori disappeared they had gone back to the manison. Robin was silent the whole time. After making sure his daughter was fine he just went and sat. Just thinking of happier times.......

: Flashback 4 years ago:

They had just gotten back from a city ball in which the Titans had been invited. They had all dressed so nice and had a great time. But it was now late. 1:30am to be exact and all of them were tired. The others went to bed and Robin walked Starfire to her room. He looked at her she was so beautiful! She was still wearing her gown.It covered her feet. It was red and silky. It had a v-neck that showed some cleveage and she was wearing a dimond necklace that went perfectly with the v-neck. Her hair was done up in a losse bun and had some curly strands hanging down from it. They stopped at her door.

" Well I had a nice time tonight friend Robin. Thank-you for dancing with me." She said as she bid him goodnight.

" Wait! Star." Robin said. She turned. " I know it's your birthday tommrow and I'm supposed to wait for the others to give you your gift. But I want to give it to you now. Come on." He held out his hand and she took it.

He led her out onto the roof . In the middle of it was something covered by a white sheet. He made her close her eyes. And she did laughing. He uncovered the object.

Then he whispered into her ear. " You can open them."

She took her hands from her eyes.And smiled one of her best smiles . " Robin it is beautiful! What is it?"

He laughed. "It's a telescope. You look at the stars with it. But with this you're able to see them very close up." He led her over to it and showed her how to use it. Then he pointed it at the moon. She looked through it.

She gasphed. " There is no man on the moon." He laughed. They spent a whole hour looking at different things. Then after a while they sat down and contiuned to look. When Robin looked down at Starfire she was fast asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her down staris.

He laid her on her bed and pulled up the covers. She was so peaceful. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She stirred. For a second Robin thought he might be caught. But then she turned away from him mumbling in her sleep, "Get away from my mustard. It has done nothing wrong to you! Please take me!" He smiled and left the room.

:End Flashback:

Robin was pulled out of his memories by Raven.

" So what's the plan?" she asked.

" To get her back." answered Robin.

" But how?" Asked Beastboy. " I mean no offense, but we don't know where she is."

" Actually we do." Bruce now stepped into the room.

" How?" asked Cyborg.

" Kori isn't stupid. Of course she would have a way for us to find her." Bruce held up a Titan communcatior. " Cyborg if you'd please."

Cyborg's frown turned into a smile. He knew what Bruce meant! He looked down on his arm and smiled. " My sensors here say that Starfire's commiuncatior has been turned on and the tracking device set off."

Robin raised his head. " Then that means-"

" Starfire is leading us to where she is." Cyborg finished.

Raven stood. " Then we should go now before it's too late." The others nodded in agreement and they head towards the Bat Cave.

When they got there the others quickly got into the Bat car. Bruce still had on his Batman suit and was also heading towards the car, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

" Bruce I need you to do me a favor." Bruce turned to face Robin.

" Anything."

" I need you to stay here. I know you care about Kori like a daughter but I need you to stay with Jade. This is my fight. If anything were to happen to me and Kori both, Jade wouldn't have any family. She would need you to be there and raise her. I'm asking you to do that for me just in case. I need you to stay here so no matter what she'll have someone who loves her."

" I understand Robin. And if it is your wish I'll stay. Just promise me you'll come back with Kori and I would've stayed here for no reason at all. Be careful." Bruce said as he hugged Robin. " Now I have a surprise for you." Bruce pointed to the R-cycle which Robin hadn't noticed.

" I figure you have to save her in style." He tossed Robin the keys. Robin nodded thanks and got on.

" Titans Go!" he yelled then they were gone.

-- - - - - - - - - -

Dream:

_Her and Robin danced for hours on end. _

_" I missed you so much." She whispered._

_" I missed you too." He smiled and they continued dancing. Then Kori dropped her engagement ring. Robin bent down and picked it up. _

_" Now can't be losing this can we." He smiled and stood back up. Then all of a sudden his smile turned into a frown. He looked down._

_"Robin what's wrong?" Kori asked then she looked down to where he was looking. A sword was right through his gut. Then the sowrd was pulled out. Blood started staining his white tux shirt. The blood grew and grew as though the blood was being soaked up into the shirt. He stepped back from her, like he was being pulled. His eyes were big and he was gasping for air. His hand was reaching out to Kori's. _

_"Robin!" she screamed as she tried to get his hand, but could only touch the tips. Then he fell and disappeared. She screamed. Then she looked up. There stood Slade laughing deeply._

:End Dream:

Kori woke with a start. Everything was a bit blurry and she couldn't move her hands or legs. She struggled to get free. She looked around. She was standing on a plateform . Her arms were raised and chained by the wrists to a long pole. He feet were together and were chained to the bottom of the plateform. Then she saw Slade.

He walked up towards her causually and said, " Time to get up my dear."

" Kiss my ass!" was Kori's backlash.

" Now, now I think you should watch your mouth because you're likely to get punished." He smiled then rolled his fist into a ball and hit her jaw. Kori didn't yell although it hurt instead turned back to him and looked stright into his eyes.

She spit out some blood but there was still some left on her teeth. " That's all you got?"

" No. But you get the horriflying pain later when I drain all your power to make me stronger. It will be just a few minutes. The moon isn't in position yet."

" You won't get away with this."

" Actually," said Slade in a bitter way, "I will. You survived the last battle with me and got to lead a good life with a loving daughter and I surived too. But did I was too weak to do anything! I had to have helpers get me dressed and even take me to the bathroom! Do you have any idea what is is like knowing that you won but couldn't take over the city that you deserved?!!!! I do and now my dear it's my turn to live!!!"

" The moon is ready for the ceremony. And I will know begin chanting to the Tameran Gods. Your time is up." He laughed then took out a knife and held it to Kori's chest. He sliced it and blood poured down into a bowl he had. He took the bowl away. " Now to bleed you as an offering to the Gods." Kori looked down what she hadn't noiced before is that the plateform had holes which led down into a huge circle that had deep carvings in it.

Kori knew what it was for. It was the sign of the Tameran Gods. In ancient Tameran people used to bleed others to please the Gods and summon the God E'rankna(the most powerful God). Once the deep carvings were full with the blood of the royal person being sacfriced E'rankna would come forward and a person could perform a spell asking E'rankna a favor. And then and only then would the magic of anicent Gods be used. Of course Tamerans only used this process in a time of great peril. But now it was happening to her!

Slade continued cutting her. He cut her from shoulder to wrist on both arms. Then he cut her stomach. And then ripped her pants and cut her legs. Even her finger tips had been cut. Now huge amounts of Kori's blood drained into the carvings. Slade stopped cutiing. He needed her to be alive when he asked E'rankna for her life source. Kori was very light headed now and was breathing heavily. The pain was intense.

Slade stood on the plateform and put his hands to the sky. Then he wiped her blood that had been in the bowl on his face. Then he chanted," Jumna sderknia ohbeyman peruistkinan. I call forwth E'rankna!" He stoped and went back over to Kori.

" Now it shall be only a matter of minutes until E'rankna arrives and I perform the final part of the ceremony."

" Wipe that smile off your face Slade cause you won't be getting the chance." Kori spat at him angrily.

" We'll--" Slade was cut off by a blue blast hitting his back . Slade turned.

And there stood the other four Titans in fighting position.

Robin had an evil look on his face as he looked at Slade and said, "Titan's Go!"

- - - - - - - - -

Well there's the cliffhanger. I am so SORRY for any mis-spelled words.There's something wrong with my computer right now so it's not doing Spell check. Ok I know I went a little mystical in this Chap but hey that's how it goes. I also like to do flashbacks and dreams a lot too. Haven't you noticed? I hoped you liked the Chap and if you did then review I always need the support. And please no Flames. I'm on winter break now so I should be finishing up this story in like the time period of three weeks. So stayed tuned. Have a great day or evening or whatever. See ya.

Hailey


	10. The Final Fight

Hey everyone here is Chap 10.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I'm going to get a bunch of presents and that makes it all better.

Chap 10 The Final Fight

" Titans go!" Robin yelled and with that all different kinds of blasts came Slade's way. But he dogged them all.

" Yes the Titans. Wow big surprise. I wasn't expecting this." Slade said sarcastically. Then he waved his hand and there appeared before them about 150 of his robots. " Now be good and play while I finish up here." With that they were submerged in battle each taking about 50 robots.

Cyborg fired his cannon at each of them as they came his way. "Booya!" he yelled in victory as he hit about 20 of them all at one time. Then he was busy once more as 20 more came his way.

Raven blew them up and threw them up against the wall using her powers. But they kept coming. _I don't have time for this!_ she thought angrily. Her eyes grew red and she yelled, "Azarath-Metrion- Zinthos"and wiped out 25 of them.

Beastboy turned from animal to animal as he rammed each of them, breaking them apart. He rammed about 5 of them at a time. Then he turned around and saw Raven being covered with 10 of them. He took himself out of his fight and went over to help her. He put himself in front of her and turned himself into a dinosaur. Using his tail he wiped them out of her way.

"Hey are you okay? You have red eyes." Beastboy asked.

Raven eyes went back to normal as she clamed herself down. " Yeah I'm fine just lost control for a second. Thanks for the help."

" Welcome. I would hate it if anything happened to you." He stepped very close to her.

She noticed this and blushed. " I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you either."

" Yeah," he whispered, "that would suck." Their faces were almost touching.

"Yo, I know you two lovebirds are having a moment but I could use the help." Cyborg yelled the middle of a circle. He was surrounded by 15 of them. Beastboy and Raven stopped what they were doing and rushed to help him.

Meanwhile Robin was still fighting 15 of them. Using is bo-staff he blocked all firings and hit them cutting them in half. He wanted to get this over with and fight Slade. He finished off the last one but then noticed an now about to faint Kori.

Forgetting about Slade who was now busy with a spell book he ran to her. She looked like she was in so much pain. There was blood everywhere and all of it was hers. Her leather outfit was cut. She had bruises from being hit and she dangled from her restraints. He used his special laser to free her of her chains. And she fell into his arms.

He laid her down on the platform. She was breathing heavily. Wiping some hair out of her face he said, " I'm here it's ok."

She moaned in pain as she shook her head and whispered in a cracked voice, " No. It's too late. It's to late."

" What do you mean Kori?" Robin asked frightfully and urgently.

She took in a deep breath and pointed to below the platform. In the circle the cravings were now filled with blood. Her voice was still cracked, " The blood is in all the way. It's to late. They've been called forward and-" There was a pause for air, " Slade is calling E'rankna for with to take my powers. You have to go."

Robin shook his head and attempted to try to wipe off the blood that came from her mouth as she spoke. " I'm not leaving you. I'll take you out of here. I can't just leave you here to die."

" Robin please you have to go. E'rankna will kill anyone who gets in the way of him getting to me. It doesn't matter if you were to-" a pause to take a breath and spit out some blood, " take me away from here. E'rankna will find me because my blood called him here." Then below them red turned into white light as something was going to be released.

" Go now!" Kori screamed.

" No I'm not leaving you here to die!." Robin yelled. There was a humming sound that started to get louder and louder. He could barely hear himself.

" I love you." Kori whispered. She sat up while wincing in pain. Using her super strength she pushed him off the platform. He fell to the ground and looked up. The platform was now completely filled with white light. She screamed and Slade who was now back at her side picked her up by her hair.

" E'rankna I call you for with to this place. I beech you to take the powers of this women of royal blood and give them unto me. E'rankna unroitria jumual seeutoa gottama hellna." ( E'rankna, god with almighty power. Come, come now to me and with this power make me ruler of this world) He cut his hand, dropped the knife, and raised it to the sky. The white light started to pass through Kori and into Slade's hand. Kori screamed out in pain as he essence seem to come out of her and Slade yelled in pleasure as it came into him.

The Titans tried to help her but could get past by a force field of white light that knocked them back as they came towards it. Kori looked down at her friends to make sure they were safe then she stood. Kori took the knife and cut her hand.

Slade looked at her . "What are you doing?"

" You're not going to do this." Kori said weakly.

" Oh but I am."

" No you're not!" She yelled. Her eyes were now pure green and had green fire came form them. In fact her whole body glowed green. And a new strength came over her.

For the first time Slade looked fearful. " You wouldn't."

" I'm going to die anyway why not. You take my powers I take yours!" This last sentence had force behind it. Then she put her hand up to his. The white light now instead of going through her and into him, went through her into to him then back to her then into him again! It was like ping-pong and the light went back and for with. But then it stopped doing that and wrapped itself around them so neither could get free.

Kori's eyes were now both green and white and her voice demonic as she said, " Notithma impotma freigma juidfgas qwakmed potrela goodnessmahavd wetkia!!!!" ( E'rankna hear me! For I am of royal blood and you shall listen! Take my powers and use them only to destroy evil. May this evil diminish as it is filled with my power!)

Then with light so bright that it blinded the Titans, the green and white mixed. A ball of light formed between their hands. Slade tried to break away but the white that had tangled kept them together. The ball got bigger and bigger. Then they raised higher into the sky. And things around the Titans started falling.

" Time to go!" Cyborg yelled.

" No!" Robin yelled.

" Robin there's nothing you can do for Kori now!" Beastboy yelled.

" Beastboy is right. Kori did this so we could be saved and if we don't get out of here it will have all been for nothing!" Raven yelled.

Robin looked down. " No! She is my mothers child and going to be my wife I just can't leave her!"

Cyborg sighed. " You made me do this man." Then he took Robin up in his arms. Robin kicked and yelled but couldn't get free of Cyborg's strong grasp. The Titans ran out onto the street.

Once there they all looked at the sky. Kori and Slade were now up high. The ball of energy grew bigger and bigger. Slade yelled in pain that echoed in their ears. Kori also screamed a blood hurdling scream. And both fell from the sky. They landed far from each other and huge amounts of dirt came up as they hit the ground .And the building that they had been in exploded. White light went up from the building and into the sky and disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All was silent. The sky was so clear you could see the stars perfectly. The dust had just settled. And except for the destroyed building in front of them it seemed as though nothing had happened.

They stood for a minute in shock of what just happened. Then Robin quickly shook himself out of it.

" Oh, my God! Kori!" He yelled. He ran over to where she had landed.

Kori lay, not moving, in a crater she had created when she landed. Robin jumped in. He shook her. She didn't move. He listened for a heartbeat. There was only silence. He let out a sob.

" Kori! Kori please! You can't be dead! Oh, God no!" Robin yelled as he raised her lifeless body to his chest and cried into her hair.

The other Titans stood above the crater. Tears flowing down their faces. Cyborg had checked and Slade was dead.

Raven buried her head in Beastboy's shoulder and cried. " No!" He put an arm around her and rubbed her back as he to cried. Cyborg stood with is head down. Tears slid sown unto the ground from him.

Robin cradled a dead Kori in his arms. He shook back and for with. He kissed her on her forehead and a single tear fell from his eye and trickled down into her mouth.

_- - - - - - - - - _

" _Kori." a small voice whispered._

" _Come back Kori. Come here." _

_Kori stood. The room was all white. She knew where she was. Her mind. _

_Starfire approached her. " Do you know what has happened?"_

" _I'm dead." _

" _Yes."_

"_Are my friends-"_

"_You're friends are fine." _

" _And Slade?"_

"_He is dead."_

"_Oh."_

_Starfire looked at a sad Kori and laughed ._

" _How can you laugh?!" Kori asked angrily._

" _You silly girl. Do you not realize who I am?"_

" _You're me. You're Starfire."_

" _Yes , well part of that is true. I have appeared as an younger image of yourself. But I can take any form that I wish. Do you realize who I am now?"_

" _E'rankna?" Kori asked astonished._

"_Yes I am."_

" _But how."_

" _I am in every Tameran at heart. I am in yours also. You needed my help. So I appeared in essence to you."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I knew what Slade was going to do so I knew I had to stop him using you. Where did you think the white light of E'rankna came from when you had it in your eyes and inside your body? It was me protecting you from death."_

"_So I'm not dead?" Kori asked._

" _Well as the most powerful god that's my decision . And I've deiced you may live." E'rankna/ Starfire smiled. _

"_Now," E'rankna/ Starfire said, " time for you to go back. You're life isn't done yet. There's much to do. Take care and always remember that I'm in here. And I'm not hidden. Nor is your past. Do this and your future will be bright." _

"_Okay," said Kori, " wait aren't you supposed to be a he?"_

" _What! Do you think I man could handle all this power. I think not." E'rankna smiled then she waved goodbye._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The tear rolled into Kori's mouth and all of a sudden Kori's heart started beating.

Kori bolted up. Gasping for air she put her hand over her heart. She clamed and looked around.

Robin and the others stood staring in shock.

Robin whispered ,not giving up his hope, " Kori?"

Kori turned and threw her arms around him. Tears rolled down her cheek, " I thought I'd never see you again."

Tears of joy now rolled down his cheek too. " Thank-you. Thank -you." He whispered up to the sky.

They kissed each other and then broke it. Their foreheads touched.

" I love you Robin."

" I love you Kori."

" And I love ALL of you!!!!" **Raven** screamed as she gathered everyone up and pulled them into a hug. The others hugged back but they were deeply surprised. That was so unlike Raven.

" Uh.. Raven can't breathe." Beastboy gasped. Raven let go and broke the tight hug.

" Are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

" I'm sorry my happiness over took me." Raven said back to her normal self.

" Well that was freaky. But can we go home now?" Kori asked.

" Yes we can." Robin picked Kori and carried her to the car. Cyborg followed smiling uncontrollably.

Beastboy and Raven were the only ones left and they walked towards the car.

" So Raven about earlier…." Beastboy said.

" Yeah?"

" Umm… I want to say this before anything else happens . Listen Rae a lot has happened and it's made me realize we don't have all the time in the world. So I want to say this now…"

" Beastboy are you okay?" Raven asked he looked a little pale.

" Raven I love you." He blurted out. He thought for sure he was dead but then he felt lips against his. He kissed back and brought himself close to Raven . And she ran her fingers through his hair.

Raven broke it and gasped for air. " I love you Beastboy." she said trying to get air.

" I think the others are waiting." Beastboy said.

"Then lets go home." Raven said taking her hand in his. They walked to the car. And one light of the car blew out as they got in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

There is still ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!!! I should have it up within the next two days. Please tell me if you liked this I really appreciate all reviews very much. Remember no flames. Have a very merry Christmas and happy new year everyone!!!!!


	11. How About Now?

This is the last Chapter! I think I'm going to cry. Attachment issues, that's what I have. Well here's Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I wish I did.

Chapter 11: How About Now?

The Nissan Titan drove down the street that was full of two story houses. In the front seat were Robin and Kori. In the back was their daughter Jade.

It had been six months since their last battle with Slade. It had been five months since Robin and Kori had gotten married on a beach during sunset.

:Flashback:

They stood on a cliff on the beach during sunset. The wind was blowing softly. Kori was wearing a silk white spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was in wide curls with white a flower pushing her hair back behind her ear. Robin was in black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with no tie. Both were wearing no shoes and let the sand squeeze in between their feet. Their hands were linked together and they looked into each others eyes adoringly. They saw no one else in the world be each other.

" I now pronounce you man and wife," said Alfred, " you may kiss the bride." Robin smiled and brought Kori in to a passionate kiss.

"May I be the first to proudly introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Grayson." Alfred said again with a smile. Kori and Robin stopped their kissing and turned towards the others.

Cyborg, Bruce, Jason, Jade, and Raven and Beastboy (who were holding hands) stood clapping. Robin and Kori walked down the aisle of chairs as rice was thrown at them. They reached the end and kissed again.

Bruce came from Robin and slapped his back. "Congratulations Robin. I'm glad to see you happy."

"And I'm glad to see you happy too." Robin said giving Bruce a hug.

" Ok, so don't feed her any sugar past 5:00pm or else she'll never go to sleep. And do you have my cell phone number just in case of emergencies?"

" Hmm lets see. You've put the number on the fridge, on the living room table, on the stand by the stairs, in all the phones book in the house, on the Bat Cave computers, all the other computers in the house, and in a frame on my nightstand. I think I have it. Stop worrying everything will be fine I promise." Raven said holding up her right hand.

"Yeah, Kori stop worrying Raven and I are great babysitters." Beastboy said putting an arm around Raven.

" Okay," Kori said giving them a hug, " be careful."

" We will." Raven said giving her a hug.

" So someone finally caught you , huh?" Jason said whirling her around to face him.

" Guess they did, but you know me I always moved a little too fast." Kori said smiling.

" Well you are coming back right, cause Bill might have a heart attack if you don't."

Kori laughed and hugged him. " I'll be coming back don't even worry about that."

" Okay, well then you go have some fun." Jason winked.

" Oh, don't worry I will." Kori said playfully.

" Ok now it's my turn." Kori turned to face Cyborg. He hugged her.

" You've always been my big brother." She said smiling.

" And you my little sister." He smiled back. " Now go do your thing."

" Yeah, honeymoon here you come!" yelled Beastboy.

" Daddy, when can I go on a honeymoon?" Jade said pulling on her fathers shirt.

Robin looked down and said seriously. " You can't go on a honeymoon till your 50. Then I'll think about it." Kori hit Robin playfully.

" I see we're going to have some problems when Jade becomes a teenager." Kori laughed.

" Don't even get me thinking about that." Robin said

" Your car is ready Mr. And Mrs." Alfred said holding open the car door.

" Thanks Alfred." Robin said.

" Thank-you Alfred." Kori gave him a hug. Robin took Kori's hand and helped her into the car. Then he got in. The car pulled away and they waved to their friends.

:Flashback End:

" Can I open them now!" a blindfolded Jade said from the back.

" Ah can I take this silly thing off? Where are we going?" Kori asked her husband.

" We're almost there hang on. I swear both of you are so impatient." Robin said laughing.

The car still drove. And Robin put a hand on Kori's stomach. She smiled.

It had been three months since they found out that Kori was pregnant again. They were going to have a boy. And it had been three months since Raven and Beastboy had gotten married and two months since they announced that Raven was too pregnant.

The car stopped. And Robin hopped out. He first opened the door for Jade and helped her out. Then he opened up the door for Kori and helped her out.

" Okay take them off." Both pulled off their blindfolds. And stood there with their mouths open.

" Oh, my God! Robin!" Kori threw her hands around his neck and kissed him.

" So then you like it?"

" I love it but how and when?"

" Well Cyborg knew a guy who was selling his house and thought I might like to see it. I saw it and bought it."

" It's beautiful!" Kori screamed. She looked at the house in front of her . It was a two story, painted white with red shutters, it had a garage with an upstairs apartment, it had grass in the front yard with a tree and a tire swing, and a red fence that led to the backyard.

" Mommy! There's a swing!" Jade yelled as she ran to it. She hopped on and did a few swings.

" Are you sure about this?" Kori asked Robin while he put his hands around her and she laid her head on his chest.

" Sure about what?" Robin asked.

" Sure you don't want to be a superhero anymore?"

" I'm more than sure. Kori, this is all I ever wanted and now that I've got it there's no where I'd rather be." Robin said with a smile on his face.

" I love you Robin." She said kissing his cheek

" And I love you." Robin said and Jade rushed into his arms.

" This house is very pretty daddy. I love you." she said giving him a hug.

" I love you too Jade very much," Robin said hugging her back then he bent down to Kori's stomach, " and I love you yes I do, yes I do." He said in a babyish way to her stomach. Kori titled her head and laughed.

" This day has been just a wonderful surprise Robin. You're the bestest husband ever."

" What? You think the surprises are over? Well think again." Robin said with a clever smile.

" You have more surprises daddy?" Jade said clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Robin bended down to her level. " Why yes I do. Do you want to know what it is?"

" Oh yes. Please tell me!" Jade said jumping.

" Ok. Now look just there." Robin pointed to the open fence that led to the backyard.

Kori's eyes narrowed. " Robin what is it?"

" You'll see." Robin smiled then he took out a whistle from his pocket and blew but Kori and Jade couldn't hear anything. There was a bark.

Then from the open fence a golden retriever ran out. And ran towards them. It got to them and started licking Jade like crazy. Jade fell to the ground laughing as she was being covered with kisses.

" You got a dog." Kori said in shock.

" Yup, his name is Buddy and he is all trained. He loves kids and needed a family so I took him."

" Thank -you daddy," Jade said in between laughs, " I love him. Mommy can we please keep him. Please!" Jade said making a baby face.

" Yeah, Please!" Robin said to now making a baby face.

Kori smiled. " Yes! We can keep him."

"Yesssssss!" said Jade as she hugged her mother and father.

" Come-on Buddy lets go find my room!" Jade yelled as she ran into the house and Buddy followed.

" Well my fair lady your palace awaits." He scooped up Kori bridal style and carried threw the threshold. He put her down inside. She let out an gasp. The house had wood floors and bay windows. They where standing in an entry way that had stairs leading upstairs. On their right was a opening leading to a dinning room, then in the dinning room a door leading to a big kitchen. On their right was the big living room that led to another room that could be a family room.

" Wow!" was all Kori could say.

" I thought this would be perfect to start our family in."

" It is!" Kori said kissing him passionately. " I've waited for this for so long."

" So have I." Robin said. " Now you, me, Jade, and you in there can have a normal life."

" Normal sounds nice." Kori smiled and kissed him.

Then they broke it just in time to see a blue star bolt fire in one of the rooms. And they heard a window breaking.

" Oops! Sorry!" Jade yelled.

Robin did a half smile. "Kinda normal."

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

That is the last Chap of Goodbye to You. I hope you liked the story cause I know I liked writing it. I have attachment issues so this is very hard for me to end it. But all things must come to an end. I will be writing some more Chapter stories soon so stay tuned for those. Thank you all those who have read and reviewed this story, your reviews have helped me in writing this story. I really appreciate them. Thank -you. I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Bye-bye all,

Hailey


End file.
